Soy tu Julieta 2
by Kitty Pasta1
Summary: Crowley y Beelzebub son dos universitarios revoltosos y poco afectos al estudio, amigos y compañeros al punto de que algunos los creen pareja. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad: por un lado, Crowley está perdidamente enamorado de su profesor de literatura, Azira Fell. Y por el otro, Beelzebub tiene una extraña relación de amor-odio con el secretario del director, Gabriel.
1. No te entiendo

(Aviso: este fanfic contendrá relaciones íntimas y subidas de tono entre Crowley y Zira, y entre Beelzebub y Gabriel. Por favor, no leer si no estás de acuerdo con este tipo de contenido)

…..

Capítulo 1: No te entiendo

Anthony Crowley sabía que, si quería, podía tener por pareja a cualquier alumno de la escuela: gozaba de una gran popularidad basada en sus hazañas de chico malo, de rebelde sin causa que siempre transgredía las normas y aún así se salía con la suya. No era estudioso, pero aprobaba. No era disciplinado, pero jamás lo habían amenazado con la expulsión. Algunos decían que tenía un don sobrenatural para encandilar a la gente, como una seducción innata, y que por eso salvaba siempre su trasero de cualquier castigo.

-Y aún así- comentó Beelz mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en el baño, soplando el humo de forma irritada.- Aún así, tú estás muerto de amor por ese viejo de Literatura... a veces me pregunto, ¿qué diablos pasará por tu cabeza, amigo? Podrías tener un novio por curso pero tú no, tú obsesionado con ese tipo. No te entiendo.

-¿Y quién dijo que necesito que lo entiendas?- replicó Crowley belicoso a su amigo, molesto porque hubiera tratado de viejo a su amor imposible.- El profesor Azira es un bombón... sus ojos, su cabello, su voz tan dulce... ¡ah! Me va a dar un orgasmo de solo pensar en él.

-¡Crowley, que asco!- exclamó Beelzebub horrorizado. Crowley, con una risita seductora, encendió otro cigarrillo para sí mismo y afirmó, petulante:

-A ti te gusta ese horrendo secretario del director, Gabriel, y yo no te digo nada. Oh, sí, te he visto como lo miras.

-¡Eso... eso no es cierto!- protestó Beelz poniéndose rojo, pero Crowley continuó:

-Sí es cierto, pero yo no me meto con tus cosas. Entonces, no te metas tú con las mías.

-Pero si solo te dirige la palabra para hacerte leer fragmentos de Shakespeare en clase... y ni siquiera te gusta Shakespeare. Lo haces para agradarlo a él y nunca lo nota.

-Oh, bueno, es que no he ido hasta el fondo con él. Cuando me decida a conquistarlo, no tendrá forma de resistirse a mí. Voy a volverlo loco, voy a hacer que me desee tanto que me quiera hacer el amor contra su escritorio. Apúntate esto, Beelzy; ese hombre ya es mío, nomás no le han avisado.


	2. Clases extras

Capítulo 2: Clases extras

El profesor Azira Fell estaba corrigiendo los deberes del cuarto año con una expresión perpleja. Les había mandado a casa un sencillo trabajo, analizar unos poemas, pero sin embargo había un resultado que era desastroso y le causaba asombro: Crowley, a quien tenía por un alumno brillante, había hecho un análisis tan pobre que no le quedó más remedio que reprobarlo.

Mientras entraba al aula decidió que hablaría con él y le ofrecería ayuda con clases extras si era necesario, porque le parecía una picardía estropear el promedio de alguien tan inteligente por algo así.

-Buen día, alumnos.

-Buen día, profesor Fell...

"Buen día, papi, ángel, divino" pensó Crowley con ardor mientras Beelzy se reía de su cara, tan cachonda que era un milagro que el maestro no lo notara. Pero éste era un hombre demasiado serio, y nunca hubiera notado algo así. Mientras llamaba a cada uno para devolverle sus deberes corregidos, Azira solo notaba lo risueño que parecía el joven Anthony, y lo duro que le resultaría saber que era el único que no había aprobado la tarea. Al tenerlo frente a sí y devolverle su hoja vaciló, y le habló en voz baja como para que los demás no oyeran demasiado:

-Crowley, de verdad que lamenté mucho tener que ponerte esta nota. Dime, ¿necesitas que te explique algo en particular? Puedo hacerme un tiempo si me lo pides, creo que un alumno tan listo como tú se merece otra oportunidad.

"Lo único que necesito que me expliques es como llegar a tu boca, precioso" pensó Crowley haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por parecer preocupado.

-¿De verdad me ayudaría con una clase extra, profesor Fell? Muchas gracias... ¡es usted tan amable! No quería decirlo, pero los poemas me resultan muy difíciles.

-De acuerdo, entonces ven a verme a mi oficina esta tarde y procuraré explicarte lo necesario. Y por favor, si vuelves a tener cualquier dificultad dímelo de inmediato, no tengas vergüenza. Yo estaré feliz de poder ayudarte.

-¿Y? ¿Funcionó?- preguntó Beelzebub por lo bajo al ver a su amigo volver al banco con una sonrisa. Crowley asintió exultante.

-Odio equivocarme a propósito, pero al menos ahora tendré la oportunidad de estar a solas con él.- Se lamió los labios expectantes y le echó otro vistazo ardiente a Zira, anticipando ya el placer de tenerlo solo para sí.


	3. Perdón por el retraso

Capítulo 3: Perdón por el retraso

Zira se preparó un té en su oficina mientras esperaba a Crowley, quien le había avisado que llegaría unos minutos después de su clase de educación física. No tenía problema con quedarse más tiempo en la escuela para ayudar a un alumno, así que bebió su té despacio mientras hojeaba un libro nuevo que le había llegado por Amazon. No se trataba de material de estudio sino de una interesante novela de Neil Gaiman; tan interesante de hecho, que tardó varios segundos en oír como golpeaban a su puerta.

-Profesor, ¿está ahí? Soy yo, Anthony...

-¡Ah, Crowley, pasa, pasa! Disculpa si no te oí antes.

-Con permiso- dijo el joven pelirrojo entrando y haciendo una pose casual que él consideraba atractiva: había venido directo del campo de deportes así que estaba transpirado y con la ropa un poco sucia, pero de alguna forma todavía se veía sexy. Entró y tomó asiento frente a su profesor fingiendo un tono lánguido, como si el calor lo hubiera extenuado, y como quien no quiere la cosa dijo:

-Profesor Fell, ¡lamento haberlo hecho esperar! Tuve que recoger las pelotas después del entrenamiento, por eso me demoré. Mire, ni siquiera pude cambiarme de ropa.

-Está bien, Crowley, no te aflijas, no pasa nada...

-Y hace tanto calor... disculpe... ¿le molestaría mucho si me cambio la camiseta antes de empezar la clase?- preguntó con una inocencia más falsa que bondad de demonio.- La que llevo está tan transpirada que se me pega al cuerpo y me distrae.

-Para nada, cámbiate tranquilo si es lo que precisas- asintió Zira con inocencia de la verdadera, ignorando lo mucho que Crowley estaba devorándolo con la mirada. Ante su permiso, el chico se alejó un poco y se cambió su camiseta sudada por otra limpia, y todo con una lentitud innecesaria que no supo entender. No entendía de verdad... pero, de alguna forma, sentía que algo no era como debía ser. Cuando Crowley volvió a tomar asiento y se declaró listo para empezar la clase, titubeó de nuevo. En el fondo de su mente algo estaba haciéndole cosquillas, pero no tenía ni idea de que podía ser.

-Profesor Fell, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Tiene calor?

-No, no, disculpa de nuevo, a veces me distraigo con facilidad. Bien, ¿trajiste tu carpeta? ¿Me la muestras?

"A ti te mostraría todo aquí mismo si me lo pidieras, papi" pensó con otra sonrisa falsa y entregándole su carpeta de literatura llena de apuntes sobre poesía.


	4. La mala conducta de Beel

Soy tu Julieta cap 4: La mala conducta de Beel

Beelzebub sentía mucha curiosidad por el resultado de la treta de Crowley, así que en vez de marcharse a casa después de la clase de educación física regresó al colegio; se metió en el mismo baño destartalado del primer piso y encendió un cigarrillo, sin preocuparse de cambiarse de ropa o fumar junto a la ventana para que no quedara olor. Se recostó contra la pared y empezó a divagar para hacer tiempo, sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaría listo para contarle todo ni bien saliera de la oficina del profesor Fell.

"Realmente no sé que le ve a ese hombre tan soso, pero si ya lo eligió..."

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Olor a humo?- exclamó una voz femenina en el pasillo, paralizándolo: era la voz de la profesora Miguel, una vieja insoportable y rígida que lo tenía en la mira desde hacía rato, y que si lo encontraba allí seguro le traería problemas. Intentó tirar el cigarrillo al agua para borrar la evidencia pero fue en vano, porque Miguel exigió en voz alta desde la puerta:

-¡Quienquiera que esté allí fumando salga ahora mismo o...! ¡Vaya! Beelzebub. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- comentó con tono sarcástico al ver al joven pelinegro dirigirle una mirada envenenada. Sonrió.- No me importa que me mires mal, así que ya puedes olvidarlo. ¿De qué forma entenderás que el colegio es un sitio que debes respetar?

"Vieja de mierda" pensó mientras la profesora le echaba un sermón y lo llevaba al despacho del director con una asquerosa expresión de triunfo en su cara. Por suerte para él el director no estaba, pero el que si estaba era su secretario Gabriel, que la recibió y oyó su historia con rostro serio. Beelzebub no se consideraba vergonzoso en lo absoluto, pero de alguna forma se sintió enrojecer mientras la vieja soltaba un rollo sobre su falta de respeto y su sucio hábito de fumar en el baño. No quería ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Gabriel... ese maldito no era complaciente y bondadoso como el profesor Azira. Al quedarse a solas con él para que le escribiera una nota en su cuaderno con destino a sus padres, estalló antes de darle tiempo a regañarlo:

-Mire, ¡si va a decirle a mi padre lo mal que me porté, hágalo de una vez y terminemos con esto! Me quiero ir a comer algo. Tengo hambre.

-Eres un chico bastante problemático... ¿lo sabías?

-Púdrase- murmuró levantándose y yendo a mirar por la ventana con aire digno, mientras por dentro su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.


	5. Mal de amores

Soy tu Julieta (capítulo 5)

-Crowley, esto está mucho mejor... ¿Has visto como si puedes hacerlo bien? Sabía que lo lograrías- elogió Azira, al observar la hoja con tres poemas maravillosamente analizados por el chico. Crowley, con una sonrisa coqueta, asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es gracias a usted, profesor. Usted explica tan bien... habla con tanta claridad y tanto amor por la poesía, que hasta un bruto como yo puede entender.

-No digas eso, no eres un bruto- lo amonestó Zira devolviéndole la hoja.- Al contrario, eres brillante y por eso me sorprendió tu trabajo previo. ¿Acaso tuviste algún problema personal que te distrajera?

-¡Ay! Si usted supiera...- Crowley jugó al suspenso un rato y luego vaciló:- si le digo, ¿me promete que será un secreto entre nosotros?

-Bueno, claro que puedes confiar en que no ventilaré algo que me digas en secreto. Adelante, cuéntame lo que quieras.

Crowley terminó de guardar sus cosas, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se paró junto al asiento de Azira, como para darle la mano. Cuando el profesor también se hubo parado y sus rostros quedaron más o menos a la misma altura, susurró:

-Tengo mal de amores, profesor. Estoy tan... TAN enamorado de alguien que no se fija en mí... que de a ratos me olvido de como se vive con normalidad.

-¡Oh! Vaya... no esperaba que fuera algo así... pero supongo que es normal a tu edad el... enamorarse...

Crowley podría haberle tirado más indirectas, pero no quiso abusar de su suerte y se marchó tras darle un firme apretón de manos y agradecerle una vez más por su ayuda. Al salir de la oficina y enfilar para el baño donde solía esconderse con Beel, se miró la mano con fijeza y se mordió el labio.

"Beel me disculpará" pensó con ardor. "Pero después de que Zira me haya tocado así, no puedo no hacer nada. Necesitaré un momento a solas... y pañuelos descartables. Muchos pañuelos descartables".


	6. Los amigos son primero

Capítulo 6: Los amigos son primero

"Mmm... profesor Zira... si tan solo usted me tocara así..." gimió Crowley por dentro mientras le daba velocidad a su mano para acabar de una buena vez: no le había tomado mucho tiempo en realidad, porque después de pasar media hora encerrado a solas con su profesor su deseo estaba por las nubes. Mientras se limpiaba y se subía los pantalones, solo pudo pensar en lo sexy que era Zira, en lo bien que olía, en lo grande que debía ser su...

-¡Maldita vieja de mierda, que el diablo se la lleve!- gritó una voz de pronto que le heló la sangre; unos segundos después, con una mano en el corazón, se asomó fuera del cubículo y vio al causante del grito. Beel, más nervioso que nunca, daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado y hasta pateó un cesto viejo de papeles con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que terminara por descubrirlo.

-Beel, oye... ¿Qué te pas...?

-¿Qué haces ahí encerrado? ¿Te masturbas pensando en el viejo Fell?- ladró Beelzebub desencajado y haciendo que Crowley corriera hacia él, tomándolo del brazo y notando como temblaba. No le gustó verlo así, y pasó por alto sus insultos para contenerlo.

-¡Hombre, cálmate, soy tu amigo, no tienes por qué atacarme! Háblame. Dime que te pasó.

Beelzebub tembló y se limpió furiosamente los ojos para no llorar, mientras juntaba fuerzas para hablar normal y no estallar contra el pelirrojo.- La profesora Miguel me encontró fumando y me llevó donde el director Metatron. Como no estaba, me acusó con su secretario e hizo que le escribiera una nota a mi padre.

-Ah... ya entiendo- dijo despacio al recordar lo mucho que Beel admiraba a ese burócrata seco y carente de atractivos. Ser regañado delante de él debió haberle resultado una gran humillación.

-¡Ese idiota, se atrevió a llamarme problemático...! Odio que me mire con tanta superioridad. Lo odio.

-Sí, claro, lo odias.- Carraspeó para no decir algo incómodo y luego propuso:- ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo, Beelzy? Te invitaré lo que quieras. Vamos, no desperdicies energías en esa vieja metida y el idiota de Gabriel.

Ambos amigos abandonaron la escuela y por casualidad se cruzaron en la puerta con Gabriel y el profesor Zira, que hablaban amistosamente. Crowley hubiera querido despedirse mejor de su profesor, pero ante la cercanía del secretario prefirió seguir apoyando a su amigo y pasaron de largo. Azira observó lo juntos que iban Crowley y Beelzebub, y se preguntó por qué no habían ni volteado a mirarlo.


	7. Malentendido

Capítulo 7 de Soy tu Julieta: Malentendido

-Bueno, y ahora van a formar parejas para el siguiente trabajo- dijo Azira a su clase.- Deberán escribir un final alternativo para Romeo y Julieta, que no exceda las tres páginas, y que tenga coherencia con el resto de la obra. Este clásico de Shakespeare ha dado pie a un sinfín de versiones, obras de teatro, ensayos, etcétera, pero yo quiero oír sus ideas, quiero que usen la imaginación. ¿Está bien?

-Sí, profesor Fell...

-Armen sus grupos y empiecen ahora, y quédense tranquilos que no habrá más deberes por hoy.

La mayoría de los alumnos formaban pareja con su compañero de banco para hacer trabajos así, y Crowley y Beelzebub no eran la excepción. Por cierto que además de amigos eran buenos compañeros, y sabían trabajar juntos sin estorbarse. A Zira no le sorprendió que permanecieran en sus lugares mientras sacaban sus ejemplares de Romeo y Julieta y empezaban a hablar entre ellos sobre cómo podían escribir un buen relato.

"Son grandes amigos sin duda. Los mejores amigos..."

-Oye, Beel- susurró Crowley agitado.- ¿El profesor está mirando para acá?

-Oh, pues, sí... ¿qué? ¡No vayas a poner caritas de idiota otra vez! No funciona. No se da cuenta que es tu forma de tirarle lances.

Crowley no pudo evitar agitarse y sonreír, y chupar de forma muy sugerente un chupetín de cereza. Beelzebub lo miró con cara de asco mientras lamía la golosina como si fuera un miembro masculino, más concretamente el del profesor Zira, y cuando se cansó de que no le prestara atención por estar jugando al travieso, se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído:

-Deja de hacer eso o te juro que te dejaré estéril de una patada, cerdo. ¿Podemos trabajar o vas a seguir provocando al maestro con tus trucos de prostituta?

-Que poca colaboración, por dios- se quejó Crowley haciéndole caso a regañadientes y dejando a Zira completamente descolocado. Los había estado viendo de forma inconsciente, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar... ¿y si ese amor secreto que tanto estaba lastimando a Crowley era Beelzebub? Tendría sentido; un amigo era un tesoro valioso como para perderlo, y quizás por eso mismo Anthony se sentía desesperado. Debía temer el rechazo de Beelzebub.

"Pobre chico, de ser así, lamento que esté pasando por algo tan difícil... ¿quizá debería intentar hablar con él y ofrecerle mi apoyo? Pero no, no. No puedo meterme en sus cosas. No creo tampoco que quiera el consejo de un hombre mayor como yo".


	8. Entre la ira y el amor

Capítulo 8 de Soy tu Julieta: Entre la ira y el amor

La clase de la profesora Miguel era una bazofia. Beelzebub no tenía nada en contra de la Historia, pero esa mujer no sabía explicar, era fría y pobre del que se quedara atrás en su clase. Ella no explicaba dos veces.

-Entonces, ¿alguien me puede decir cómo se llamaba la isla en donde Napoleón fue exiliado tras la batalla de Waterloo?- como nadie contestaba, su mirada se endureció y señaló a Beelzebub, que mascaba chicle y miraba detrás de ella.- Señor Beelzebub, si hace el favor de contestar.

-Ah. Pues, era la isla de Santa Elena- contestó con seguridad.

-Correcto. Supongo que era una pregunta muy fácil si pudo contestar tan rápido...- algunos murmullos se oyeron y el mal genio de Beel se despertó.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No soy un bruto, sé de historia tanto como cualquiera. Aún cuando usted explica pésimo.

-¡Silencio todos!- gritó ella ante las risas de la clase.- Usted, a dirección.

-Bah.- No le importaba ser castigado, de hecho lo prefería a seguir allí aguantando esa clase de porquería. Aún así se preguntó por qué la profesora Miguel a veces parecía ensañado con él, y entró a la dirección solo para descubrir que de nuevo el director se había ausentado y Gabriel estaba en su lugar.

-¿Otra vez tú, Beelzebub?

-Sí, para mí también es un gusto- dijo con ironía.- ¿El director Metatron no está?

-Salió a una reunión con la dueña de la escuela- contestó entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero dime, ¿de nuevo te han castigado? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¿A usted que le importa?- contestó de mal modo tirando su chicle a la basura y agregando:- si no está su jefe me voy.- Hizo amago de marcharse, pero Gabriel actuó rápido y se atravesó en su camino, mirándolo con dureza.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado- declaró severo.- Si estás castigado, pues aquí te quedarás te guste o no. Y sería bueno que empieces a hablarle con respeto a tus mayores, antes que tengas problemas.

Beel lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y siseó, en completa rebeldía:- no me quedaré aquí a soportar los sermones de un secretario. ¡Usted no es nadie para mí!

-Mocoso maleducado, ¿cómo te atreves?- Beel bufó e hizo amago de abrir la puerta, por lo que lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hacia adentro de forma instintiva. Solo había querido evitar que se marchara y lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, pero Beelzebub perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra su pecho. Durante varios y angustiosos segundos quedaron inmóviles por la impresión, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, y Gabriel descubrió cuan delgado y frágil era realmente el chico más bravo de la escuela. Después de eso Beel recuperó el sentido y le dio una bofetada en la cara, rojo por la vergüenza y el miedo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme, viejo bastardo? ¡Debería... debería...!

Sin poder hallar palabras adecuadas para amenazarlo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hasta encontrar un rincón oscuro donde ocultarse, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. Era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de Gabriel, y en vez de aprovecharlo lo había abofeteado... ¡Ahh, cómo había podido actuar tan estúpidamente! No podría volver a mirarlo a la cara. De hecho, tal vez no podría volver a pisar esa escuela si Gabriel denunciaba su mala conducta al director.


	9. Una fiera inquieta

Capítulo 9 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Una fiera inquieta

-Beelzy... ¿de verdad no vas a decirme qué te pasó cuando te mandaron a dirección?

-No- musitó Beel sin mirarlo.- Y si sigues insistiendo en eso te patearé las pelotas-amenazó con el mismo tono bajo y deprimido, preocupando aún más a Crowley. ¿Qué cosa en todo el mundo podía poner así a Beelzebub, el chico más rudo de todo el colegio? Mientras bebían unos refrescos al pie de la escalera, avistó al profesor Azira cargado de libros, como siempre, y sintió la tentación de correr a ayudarlo. Pero al ver a Beelzebub con la mirada tan perdida, no se atrevió. No parecía en condiciones de quedarse solo.

-Está bien, no me digas si no quieres, pero ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Aquí hay demasiada gente. Nos molestarán.

Azira los observó marcharse juntos y vio a Crowley rodeando protectoramente a su amigo por los hombros, un gesto de intimidad y confianza que lo hizo pensar de nuevo en su relación. Quizás estaba pecando de entrometido, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía responsable de la felicidad de sus alumnos, y no quería que a alguien tan inocente como Crowley le rompieran el corazón. No se lo merecía.

(...)

Beelzebub no podía pensar con claridad, todo desde que abandonara bruscamente la dirección se había vuelto nebuloso y le impedía actuar normalmente. Por esa mismo, no vio a Gabriel hasta que casi chocaron con él. Al mirarlo a los ojos toda su vergüenza volvió a su cuerpo, y al no saber como enfrentarlo comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: atacarlo.

-Vamonos, Crowley, que por aquí empezó a apestar.

-Beelzebub, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Gabriel despacio.- Señor Crowley, ¿podría...?

-No, no podría- interrumpió Beelz agarrando del brazo a su amigo y tirando de él para alejarse.- No preguntes- le susurró al pelirrojo, quien se guardó su curiosidad para sacarlo de allí antes que estallara. Gabriel, impotente, los observó irse juntos y maldijo para sus adentros. Lo ocurrido en la dirección era su culpa y debía asumir la responsabilidad hablando con el chico...

"Pero es difícil enfrentar a una fiera como él" pensó desistiendo por el momento y volviendo a su oficina. En todos sus años en esa escuela no recordaba otro alumno igual, tan descarado y bruto y a la vez tan frágil. Y delgado... la impresión de su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho todavía no se le borraba. Con un ligero meneo de cabeza relegó al pelinegro de su mente y apuró el paso. Ya encontraría el momento y el lugar para hablar de nuevo con él.


	10. Yo te ayudaré

Capítulo 10 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Yo te ayudaré

Azira tardó una semana en juntar valor para lo que quería hacer, pero finalmente se decidió: fue el viernes, después de ver como de nuevo Beelzebub dejaba a Crowley solo y se marchaba del aula sin saludar a nadie. Fuera cual fuera el problema, era evidente que Crowley se preocupaba demasiado por su amigo, y que a su vez éste no quería ayuda. Antes que el pelirrojo se marchara del aula, lo frenó con un pedido:

-Crowley, ¿te importaría acompañarme un momento a mi oficina? Me gustaría... hablar de un asunto contigo.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso... acaso por fin alguien oyó mis plegarias?" pensó Crowley alborozado mientras seguía a su profesor, peinándose con los dedos a toda velocidad y verificando que su bocadillo del mediodía no le hubiera dejado mal aliento. Si Zira iba a confesarle que lo amaba locamente en secreto y quería meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, él debía estar preparado. Reprimiendo su ansiedad entró y tomó asiento, y esperó a que diera el primer paso.

-Lamento mucho si te estoy causando alguna molestia con esto, pero necesito saber.- Zira carraspeó y se sentó a su lado, eligiendo sus palabras con el mayor cuidado posible para no herirlo.- ¿Recuerdas la vez que te di una clase extra sobre poesía?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo... ¿por qué?

-Bien, tú mencionaste que a veces... te distraías por tener algunos problemas privados.- Bajó la voz.- ¿Mal de amores?

-Sí... sí, es verdad, profesor... un gran mal de amores- pensó mientras su corazón se alocaba en una montaña rusa esperando que su profesor se decidiera a saltar sobre él. Pero en vez de eso, Zira respiró hondo y dijo, con un tono paternal que no se esperó jamás:

-Ya sé que ese amor secreto que te tiene a maltraer es tu amigo Beelzebub, Crowley. No tienes que tener vergüenza y ocultarlo: puedes hablar de eso conmigo si quieres, yo no soy consejero escolar pero con mucho gusto te orientaré y daré ánimos. Me duele ver a un chico tan maravilloso sufriendo por amor, así que, si puedo ayudarte en algo...

"Sabes, a veces creo que Beelzy tiene razón... eres un hombre dulce pero muy, muy tonto" pensó Crowley con ganas de llorar por la absurda historia que Azira se había montado en la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa conclusión en primer lugar, a ver? Era desesperante. Podría haberse rendido allí mismo, pero de golpe su malicia interna se despertó y tuvo una idea. Adaptándose rápidamente al escenario imaginado por el mayor, fingió derrumbarse y empezó a hablar en susurros entrecortados, como si lo estuviera afligiendo la mayor de las penas.

-Profesor Zira, usted de verdad... ¡oh, cuanto siento estar dando este espectáculo! Pero es más fuerte que yo. Beelzy... él solo me ve como un amigo, y yo... yo...- se cuidó de derramar unas pocas lágrimas y se paró, dolido.- Discúlpeme. No quiero que me vea así, mejor me voy...

-¡No, no, Crowley, espera!- lo frenó Zira sintiéndose muy culpable por haberlo hecho llorar, y dispuesto a remediarlo.- No te vayas así, hablemos. No era mi intención que lloraras, al contrario, quería ayudarte a superar tus problemas...

Crowley no pensó en lo que pasaría si Beelzebub descubría que estaba usando su nombre para semejantes propósitos: empezó a llorar más y como quien no quiere la cosa se acercó un poco a Zira, que con gran sentido de la responsabilidad lo abrazó para consolarlo, como correspondía después de haber sacado a colación un tema tan doloroso. El pelirrojo se deshizo por dentro al estar por fin entre los brazos de su amado, y se deleitó como nunca en la vida con el precioso contacto. Zira tenía una presencia muy fuerte y contenedora, un pecho amplio y un aroma dulce, a vainilla, que parecía emanar de su pelo y su ropa. Era tan cálido que por poco se olvida del mundo, pero la parte de su cerebro que seguía conectada a la realidad murmuró:

-Muchas... muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, profesor, pero no quiero... no quiero molestarlo...

-Tú no te preocupes, Crowley, no me molestas... si quieres desahogarte conmigo hazlo.- Al decir eso sintió como el muchacho se relajaba, y él mismo suspiró por dentro al bajar un poco su brazo para rodearlo por la cintura. No se le ocurrió que lo que estaba haciendo era inapropiado, por lo que lo apretó un poco y se reafirmó a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte para su alumno. Cuando dejara de llorar, lo soltaría y conversarían un poco más. Y gracias al cielo, al rato Crowley pareció revivir y alzó el rostro para mirarlo con ojos cargados de gratitud.

-Profesor Zira, no sabe lo mucho que me ayudó poder llorar con usted. Me siento mejor... ¿sería mucha molestia si vengo otro día?

-No, no. Ven a mi oficina siempre que precises. Ya lo verás, superarás ese dolor y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. ¡No pierdas el ánimo!

"Oh, tranquilo que estoy más animado que nunca" pensó con una gran sonrisa enamorada. "Y claro que me ayudarás a olvidar a Beelzy, de hecho, me vas a hacer olvidar del mundo cuando al fin te decidas a hacerme tuyo en ese mismo escritorio... ¡diablos, podrías hacérmelo ahora mismo si quisieras! No me negaría. Pero supongo que tocará esperar un poco para eso".


	11. Sin escape

Soy tu Julieta 2 cap 11: Sin Escape

Este capítulo contiene relaciones sexuales explícitas entre Gabriel (35) y Beelzebub (18)

…..

Beelzebub llevaba una semana escapando con éxito de Gabriel. Era evidente que el secretario no había contado nada al director sobre la bofetada que le diera, y eso lo dejaba tranquilo, pero de todas formas no tenía ganas de cruzárselo. Y mucho menos quedarse a solas con él. El maldito… el muy maldito había calado demasiado profundo en su corazón, y si lo veía a solas tal vez no pudiera contenerse. Ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr: a diferencia de Crowley con su Azira, él no tenía pensado revelar jamás su atracción a Gabriel. Podía convivir con la duda, pero no con un rechazo.

"Debería haber pedido a Crowley que me acompañe un rato" pensó mientras subía al primer piso y se metía en el baño abandonado a donde siempre terminaba yendo para pasar el rato. Pero Crowley probablemente andaba acechando a su enamorado, y no iría a arruinarle la diversión solo por no estar solo. Resignado, buscó en sus bolsillos un encendedor para fumar un rato, cuando una voz severa le habló y le heló la sangre:

-Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano. No puedes evitar caer en ese mal hábito de fumar a escondidas en este agujero.

-¡Tú!- exclamó furioso al ver a Gabriel en el fondo del baño, con su impecable abrigo gris y sus ojos violeta centelleando como estrellas.- ¿Qué mierda haces en este sitio? ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?

-He tratado de hablar contigo muchas veces, pero siempre te escapas. Y ya me cansé, Beelzebub, todo lo que he tratado de hacer es… ¡ven aquí inmediatamente!-ordenó al ver como el pelinegro intentaba marcharse, tomándolo de nuevo del brazo y obligándolo a escuchar.

-¡Suéltame, cerdo infeliz! No te di permiso de tocarme. ¡Suéltame ahora!

-No te escaparás de nuevo a base de agresiones, ¿oíste?- se impuso Gabriel furioso, sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.- Te estoy diciendo que solo quiero hablar. ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

Beelzebub se sentía acorralado, pero se soltó del agarre del mayor y lo miró con fiereza.- Está bien. Habla rápido.

-De acuerdo. Lo que he tratado de decirte es que me arrepiento de haber sido brusco contigo aquella vez, en la oficina del director Metatron. Soy consciente que te hablé de forma autoritaria, y que pasé mis límites al tirarte del brazo.

-Como ahora.

-Eres duro… estoy pidiéndote perdón, Beelzebub. Soy un adulto y reconozco mis fallas. Por eso no le dije al director que me golpeaste, porque sé que la culpa fue mía.

Si hay algo que a Beelz no se le daba bien era la honestidad. No es cosas simples, sino la honestidad de hablar de frente con un hombre que le encantaba y al que sin embargo vivía agrediendo. Hubiera sido muy fácil decirle que lo perdonaba, que él también había actuado mal al insultarlo y faltarle el respeto a su autoridad. Pero no le salía. Apartó la vista de Gabriel y para su horror empezó a ruborizarse, y Gabriel lo notó. De repente, notó lo nervioso que estaba el chico y algo en su cerebro hizo clic.

-Oye, Beelz…

-¡Está bien, está bien, te perdono! Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada. Será mejor para los dos.

-Oye…

-Si ya terminaste, puedes irte y dejarme solo.- Como vio que no parecía dispuesto a marcharse, exclamó:- ¡está bien, me iré yo! No te molestes en mover el culo.

-Espera.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó con una voz demasiado aguda como para no llamar la atención. Gabriel estaba muy cerca suyo, y antes que lo notara le había apoyado una mano en la mejilla, poniéndolo todavía más rojo y haciendo que las piernas le temblaran como gelatina.- ¿Pero qué… PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?- gritó con su mano ya en alto para darle otra bofetada, que esta vez Gabriel detuvo. Su mirada era mucho más intensa que hacía un rato, y con enorme seguridad dijo:

-Así que era por esto por lo que siempre me atacas…

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

-Sí lo sabes.- Beelzebub pataleó para soltarse y empezó a agredirlo con todo un rosario de maldiciones y palabrotas, pero en vez de sentirse enojado se sintió extrañamente en paz. Ahora que entendía los motivos de Beel, entendía también por qué el recuerdo de su abrazo accidental lo perturbaba por las noches.

-¡Si no me sueltas te daré tal pateadura en la entrepierna que cantarás como soprano el resto de tu vida, hijo de puta!- amenazó con ira al mayor mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba por dentro al sentir su masculinidad tan de cerca. En el forcejeo, Gabriel terminó cercándolo contra la pared y agachándose para poner su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Ambos se miraron y se echaron chispas, y antes que pudiera decir una palabra más Gabriel lo besó.

Por espacio de varios segundos ni siquiera supo si aquello era real, porque era demasiado parecido a sus fantasías; pero después, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gabriel sobre el suyo, y su lengua abriéndose paso dentro de su boca, la realidad cayó como una pila de ladrillos sobre su cabeza. A medio camino entre el horror y el gozo total, trató de zafarse del beso con escasos resultados hasta que por fin su deseo venció a su orgullo: se rindió y se prendió del mayor con ambos brazos para devolverle el beso, de una forma torpe y desesperada que sin embargo a Gabriel le encantó. La boquita de Beelzebub estaba tan caliente que lo quemaba, pero no dejó de besarlo, así como no dejó de acariciarle la espalda y la cintura. Cuando al fin debió soltarlo para respirar, solo fue un instante: después sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y volvieron a comerse a besos, y está vez lo alzó un poco para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel.

-Mmmm…

-Beelz, pequeño demonio lujurioso… ¡sabía que estabas ocultándome algo!- susurró mientras besaba todo su rostro y se dejaba llevar por la pasión.- Yo te gusto. Y apuesto a que has esperado mucho para que…

-¡Cállate!- exigió buscándole la boca y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Gabriel lo apoyó más contra la pared para inmovilizarlo y luego volvió a devorarlo a chupones, consumido por un enorme fuego que jamás creyó que sentiría por nadie. Menos por un adolescente. Pero Beelzebub no era normal, es decir, un chico normal no se prendería de su cuerpo y lo tocaría como el pelinegro lo estaba haciendo. De un segundo a otro notó una dureza dentro de sus pantalones, y al apoyarla contra Beelz el chico pegó un respingo y volvió a temblar. Había sido completamente inesperado.

-Lo siento- susurró bajándolo y amagando alejarse, pero esta vez fue Beelzebub quien no lo dejó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Vas a marcharte después de haberme besado así?- cuestionó con las mejillas en llamas y mirando hacia su entrepierna, la cual ostentaba una magnífica erección. Gabriel intentó ocultarla pero fue inútil: Beelzebub le apoyó allí una mano y comenzó a sobarlo, desatando dentro suyo todo un infierno de deseo sexual.

-¡Diablos, eres tan… ohh, por favor, sigue así!- rogó apoyándose él contra la pared y dejando que Beelzebub lo tocara, y se agachara frente a él para desabrocharle el pantalón. La cabeza le daba vueltas y algo le decía que estaban cruzando un límite, pero no podía parar.

-No te puedes marchar de aquí con esto, estúpido. Así que quédate quieto mientras te lo quito.

-¡Beelzebub, no…!

Beel abrió mucho los ojos al toparse con aquel enorme pedazo de masculinidad, pero no perdió el tiempo con palabras: rápidamente, mientras la pasión lo consumía, se lo metió a la boca y se dio a la tarea de chuparlo, tarea muy bien realizada a juzgar por la cara de placer de Gabriel. El mayor gimió en voz baja mientras Beel atendía su miembro, y despacio pero sin pausa le acarició el cabello y lo instó a seguir. Era una locura; nunca había sido su intención llegar tan lejos, nunca había considerado siquiera tocarle un pelo al chico, pero en ese momento, con su pene rígido y caliente siendo honrado por la lengua voraz y los labios de Beelzebub, no hubiera deseado estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

-Eres tan… ¡Hmmm, cielos, Beelzebub, lo haces tan bien! ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bueno?

-Cállate- susurró el pelinegro afirmándose de sus muslos para tragarlo mejor. Había visto mucha pornografía, había ensayado de formas que no pensaba decirle, todo con el objetivo de algún día poder chupársela y que no se le olvidara jamás. Ese día había llegado, así que lo haría bien o moriría en el intento.

-¡Beelzebub, yo... apártate!- previno Gabriel alejándolo para no derramar su semen dentro de su boca: sin embargo, no lo hizo lo bastante rápido, y el resultado fue que aquel blanco tesoro cayó en el rostro del menor, dejándolo tan impactado como al propio Gabriel.

-Me acabaste encima… tú…

-¡Beelz, lo siento, lo siento, deja que te limpie…!

Antes que pudiera agacharse para limpiarle la cara con un pañuelo, Beelzebub ya se había parado y le había dado la bofetada más fuerte de su repertorio, tan fuerte que le inflamó la mejilla. El menor lucía terriblemente enojado y corrió a limpiarse al único lavabo que funcionaba, mientras Gabriel recuperaba el sentido y se subía la ropa interior y los pantalones. Después se le acercó para rogarle que lo perdonara, pero el momento entre ellos parecía haberse roto.

-Beelz, escucha, ¡no fue mi intención!

-¡Cierra la boca, cerdo!- musitó secándose con la manga de su uniforme y mirándolo con calor.- Debo estar loco por habérsela chupado a un tipo indecente como tú. ¡Mi rostro es mi templo, oíste!

-¡Pero…!

-¡No quiero oír tus peros!- exclamó al tiempo que se oía el timbre.- Debo volver a clases y tú a tu oficina. ¡Listo, ya hemos arreglado todas las diferencias que teníamos, ya no hay razón para quedarnos aquí viéndonos las caras! Adiós. ¡Espero no tener que volver a ver tu feo rostro de cerca nunca más!

Gabriel lo dejó marcharse sin replicar más por dos motivos. En primera, estaba demasiado cansado y con el ritmo cardíaco demasiado acelerado como para salir de allí y fingir normalidad ante toda la escuela. Necesitaba recuperar la calma interior antes de salir. Y segundo, porque a pesar de sus duras palabras y su actitud de ofendido estaba seguro, completamente seguro, que Beelzebub mentía. No había dado por terminados sus desacuerdos, su enemistad si se quería llamar así, por el hecho de haberse besado y haberle practicado una felación. Ese chico sentía cosas por él, su entrega y su pasión correspondían a un sentimiento más profundo que el de la simple tensión sexual.

"Una lengua divina" pensó con honestidad mientras rememoraba cada lamida y cada beso. "Una boca que nació para dar placer. Dios mío… ¿cómo haré para olvidarme de él? No puedo. Necesito más. De alguna forma, necesito más de Beelzebub".


	12. Envidia

Capítulo 12 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Envidia

Crowley sabía que a Beelzebub le había pasado algo bueno. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar las señales, tanto más obvias por ser su compañero de banco. Se lo veía risueño y más distraído de lo usual, ajeno al mundo, con una sonrisa leve que indicaba buenos recuerdos. De hecho, en clase de biología lo sorprendió dibujando corazones en el borde de sus hojas. Aquello debía haber sido mejor de lo que él pensaba, y con discreción decidió espiarlo. Durante dos días se fijó en cada movimiento que daba Beelzy y no lo vio hacer nada raro, pero lo que si vio fue a Gabriel rondando por el baño abandonado del primer piso. Tres veces. Y en una ocasión en que él y Beelzebub pasaron a su lado, los ojos del secretario se fueron solos hacia el pelinegro.

"No puede ser" pensó espantado. "¿Qué rayos pasó entre ellos? ¿Acaso...?"

-Ey, Beelzy... ¿de verdad no vas a decirme?

-¿Decirte qué?

Crowley bajó la voz.- Que fue lo que pasó entre Gabriel y tú. ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Él se te declaró a ti?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? No pasó nada de eso.

-¿Se besaron o algo así? ¿En el baño donde fumamos?

-Por Satán, no...- aunque lo negó, se puso tan colorado que a Crowley la realidad le cayó de golpe en la cabeza, y supo que su amigo había logrado lo que siempre había negado desear: besarse con Gabriel, su amor prohibido, el director tácito de la escuela. Una parte suya sabía que debía felicitarlo, pero otra gran parte suya solo pudo dejarse envolver por la envidia. ¿Por qué Beelzebub, que no se había esforzado en lo absoluto en conquistar a su hombre, había logrado comérselo en el baño, mientras él que se desvivía apenas había logrado incitar la lástima del profesor Azira? No soportó esa idea, y decidió irse antes de cometer una injusticia con su amigo.

-Debo hacer unas cosas. Te veré al rato.

-Crowley, escucha...- Beelzebub se sintió culpable por la expresión herida del pelirrojo, sabiendo como sabía lo mucho que deseaba hacer lo mismo con su respectivo enamorado. Pero, antes que pudiera hablarle de algo, Crowley ya se había marchado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

"¡No es justo!" pensó una y otra vez como un niño malcriado, imaginando a Beel en brazos del alto secretario. "Yo quiero eso... quiero al profesor Azira, ¡quiero tanto poder besarlo y dedicarle corazones en mi carpeta! Yo... lo amo..."

Una humedad extraña mojó su rostro y cayó en la cuenta que estaba llorando, de pura rabia y desesperación. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la oficina de su profesor, que justo iba de salida. Zira se quedó estupefacto al ver a Crowley con una expresión terrible y lágrimas en la cara.

-Crowley, ¿qué te pasó...?

Crowley no fingió está vez. Genuinamente lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro, buscando deshacerse de esa envidia malsana y esa frustración que le impedía actuar como él mismo. Él no se deprimía. Él siempre era fuerte. Zira, enternecido, lo ayudó a pasar y retrasó sus planes, para nada dispuesto a abandonar al atribulado joven.


	13. One Soft Kiss

Capítulo 13 de Soy tu Julieta 2: One Soft Kiss

Zira le ofreció a Crowley un vaso de agua, y se sentó a su lado para escucharlo mejor. El pelirrojo lucía tan abatido que le partía el corazón, y más porque no podía hacer otra cosa por él excepto prestarle su oído.

-Beelzebub... maldita sea, es mi mejor amigo, ¡pero no puedo soportar esto! No lo haré. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Te entiendo... y me parece muy bien que quieras solucionar los problemas entre ustedes.

-Lo de recién fue demasiado, señor - susurró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su propia manga.- Él está loco por ese viejo feo...

-¿A Beelzebub le gusta un alumno mayor que él?- inquirió Zira sorprendido. Después, al ver los ojos mojados de Crowley, se mordió la lengua y agregó, despacio:- lo siento, Crowley, pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora...

Crowley lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si estarían hablando de lo mismo, y luego recordó su mentira, y se sintió patético. Empezaron a temblarle las manos, los labios, todo. Azira se asustó y se acercó para tocarle la frente, preocupado porque el chico se desvaneciera o algo peor. Al tocarlo, sintió su dolor y su angustia, y supo que debía hacer algo para traerlo de regreso. Pero, ¿qué?

-Me siento un estúpido- confesó el menor atormentado.

-¡No digas eso! Eres un chico maravilloso...

-¡Si lo fuera, la persona que amo se fijaría en mí!- exclamó lastimero y levantándose, solo para caer de vuelta al sofá y a los brazos de Zira, que lo atajó a tiempo. Temblaba como una hoja.

-Tú le vas a gustar a alguien, Crowley, no lo dudes, ¡habrá una persona especial que te amará como te mereces! No llores más por tu amigo. No...

Zira lo ayudó a sentarse erguido y al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, lo bastante como para que pudiera ver en detalle sus llamativos ojos amarillos. En realidad, eran preciosos. Crowley tenía una gran belleza, y simpatía, y era bueno con todos... ¿cómo podía alguien rechazar a un jovencito tan...?

-¿Profesor Zira...?

El rubio no supo por qué lo hizo. Solo supo que, antes que pudiera pensarlo, se había acercado a Crowley lo bastante como para rozarle los labios con los suyos. Crowley se quedó petrificado y con todos sus sentidos anulados, incapaz de hablar, pensar o reaccionar ante el milagro. El beso. El dulce, suave y milagroso beso de su amor imposible, que con ternura le tocaba la mejilla y le pasaba su aliento. Zira se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo al tiempo que presionaba sus labios un poco más, y al tiempo que Crowley se sonrojaba hasta el punto de quedar completamente rojo. De pronto, un ruido cualquiera proveniente del patio lo desconcertó y se separó bruscamente, aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Crowley, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! ¡Soy un idiota! No sé por qué hice eso, ¡por favor, perdóname!

Crowley seguía con la cara roja igual que su cabello, y en vez de aprovechar esa oportunidad de oro huyó como una colegiala tímida tras balbucear algo inentendible. Pero en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos, su rostro se ablandó y una sonrisa gigante apareció en sus hermosas facciones.

"Me... me besó... ¡ME BESÓ!" gritó alborozado por dentro mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios para sentir el eco de Zira en ellos.


	14. Gran Maestro Beelzebub

Capítulo 14 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Gran Maestro Beelzebub

Beelzebub se había preparado para hacerle frente a un Crowley rencoroso y enojado, tanto por su falta de confianza al decirle la verdad sobre lo suyo con Gabriel como por la envidia de no estar logrando acercarse al profesor. Por eso, se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando Crowley apareció en el aula con una estúpida sonrisita de chica enamorada y se dejó caer en el banco como una doncella, tomándolo del brazo y susurrando:

-Hoy es el día más precioso de la vida... ¿no te parece?

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes, Crowley? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

Crowley rió por lo bajo y negó, sin soltarle el brazo.- ¿Acaso estar feliz es síntoma de enfermedad? Si lo es, entonces sí, estoy enfermo. Enfermo de amor...

-Oye, baja la voz que estamos en el aula, tonto- lo calló al notar a algunos curiosos.- Después me contarás con detalle qué te puso de tan buen humor.

-¿Y tú me contarás tu aventurilla de baño?

A Beel se le erizó la piel un segundo, pero asintió.- Sí, está bien. Después de todo sé que puedo confiar en ti.

(...)

-No te lo puedo creer... entonces... después de planear un montón de maneras de acercártele... después de espiarlo en el baño, después de masturbarte oliendo el saco que olvidó una vez en el aula... ¿después de todo eso, fue él quién te besó?- inquirió Beelz atónito y fumando sin parar, echando una tras otra bocanada de humo mientras Crowley reía como bobo y se tocaba las labios mirándose al espejo. El pelirrojo asintió y se giró para mirarlo, feliz.

-¡Beelzy, yo le gusto después de todo! Apuesto a que se sintió culpable por besarme, pero lo hizo, y si lo hizo es porque sí le gusto.- Se abrazó a sí mismo y susurró con profundo deseo:- y sabiendo eso, ahora menos que nunca voy a rendirme. ¡Voy a seguir intentándolo hasta que el profesor Zira admita que me ama! Voy a tenerlo conmigo. Me abrazará, y me besará... nos tocaremos hasta rodar por el suelo, nos desnudaremos y...

-¡Bueno, basta, basta de detalles cochinos que no pedí! Cerdo calenturiento...

-Ah, ¿y ahora vas a decirme que con Gabriel se dieron un simple pico y ya?- se burló Crowley pinchándolo para que le contara todo.- Vamos, suéltalo.

Beelzebub se sonrojó pero ya le había prometido que sería sincero, y de forma escueta que pretendía tapar su vergüenza dijo:- él me provocó. Vino aquí a pedirme perdón por haberme gritado en la dirección la otra vez...

-¿Y?- sus ojos relucían de interés por el jugoso chisme.

-Y nada... bueno... me besó contra la pared, y la verdad... yo le devolví el beso...

-¡Ese es mi Beelzy! ¿Y pasó algo más, algún manoseo extra?- exclamó Crowley aplaudiéndolo y riendo de lo lindo. El pelinegro no soportó tanta efusividad y finalizó su confesión a las prisas, sin tomar en cuenta lo fuerte que sonaría:

-El muy maldito se excitó y tuve que chupársela para que no saliera de aquí con un pepino gigante entre las piernas.- Crowley cesó de aplaudir y se quedó viéndolo sin pestañear, por espacio de varios segundos.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos me miras así? ¡No me mires!- exigió avergonzado y lanzando la colilla de su cigarrillo al lavabo.- Dijiste que querías saber, ahora te aguantas. Me voy a buscar algunas papas de lata, tengo hambre.

-¡Ey! ¡No te escapes, Beelzebub!- reaccionó por fin su amigo, persiguiéndolo hasta el pasillo y tomándolo nuevamente del brazo.- Anda, no me vengas ahora con que eres tímido. ¡Tienes que contarme eso con mucho más detalle!

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito aprender del gran maestro Beelzebub a como tener a mi hombre a mis pies, tanto que me busque en el baño y se le ponga dura por mí- dijo, medio en broma medio en serio. Pero mucho más en serio que en broma: la idea de hacerle un oral a Zira se le antojó de lo más deliciosa, y quería experimentarla costara lo que costara.


	15. Ansiedad y Celos

Capítulo 15 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Ansiedad y Celos

Gabriel cumplía con su trabajo de forma impecable como siempre, pero por dentro estaba destruido. La ansiedad no lo dejaba dormir bien, la culpa se le mezclaba con el deseo y terminaba levantándose a la madrugada para saciar su apetito con pornografía. Si eso no era caer bajo, no sabía qué lo era.

A él no le faltaban pretendientes que quisieran conquistarlo, al contrario. Era un hombre maduro y atractivo, de buena posición, culto. Muchas mujeres lo invitaban a salir para conocerse, y algún que otro hombre también. Por eso, no podía entender el que ahora solo se sintiera satisfecho si pensaba en Beelzebub. Ese chico malhablado, salvaje, esa fiera que tenía por costumbre abofetear y patear a cualquiera que le molestara, lo había vuelto loco con sus besos y ahora no podía quitárselo de la mente. Había sido una completa locura que bien podría costarle el puesto, pero no podía evitarlo: el chico lo había excitado como nunca en la vida con sus besos y caricias, con su forma experta de chupársela. Al pensar en el pelinegro agachado ante él se le subían los calores; era como si de pronto ni toda la pornografía del mundo fuera suficiente para borrarle el hermoso recuerdo.

Lo peor, se dijo con el ceño fruncido, era que Beelz no parecía interesado en tener otro encuentro. En la universidad lo esquivaba, lo ignoraba, y probablemente se estaba portando mejor solo para evitar ser castigado e ir a la dirección. De a ratos se decía que era lo mejor, que debía olvidar ese encuentro si no quería terminar mal. Pero esas ideas nobles se le borraban en cuanto volvía a verlo y admiraba su singular belleza, y su boca casi siempre ocupada en devorar comida chatarra. Aquella boquita de fuego que sabía hacer tan bien otras cosas...

"Gabriel, contrólate, por el amor de dios, contrólate" pensó mordiéndose el labio al verlo pasar del brazo de su amigo Crowley. Reían y hablaban sin parar de algo que no alcanzó a entender bien, pero que le pareció era una salida de fin de semana. ¿A dónde irían? Rápidamente y con toda la discreción que pudo, los siguió y alcanzó a oír ciertas frases sospechosas:

-Crowley, ¿iremos a ver al Anticristo de verdad?

-Iremos. Es mi regalo para ti, Beelzy bebé.

-¡Oh, Crowley, eres el mejor! ¡Te adoro!- exclamó el menor dándole a su amigo pelirrojo un repentino beso en la mejilla. Gabriel se quedó tan indignado que no pudo reaccionar, pensando en qué clase de amistad tenía su pequeña fiera con ese insurrecto. Casi se descubre a sí mismo al intentar increparlos, pero fue providencialmente interrumpido por el profesor Fell, el de Literatura, que justo pasaba por ahí.

-Secretario Gabriel, ¿se encuentra bien, puedo ayudarlo con algo?

-Er... no, no, todo está... está bien.- De lejos se oyeron las risas cantarinas de Beelzebub y Crowley, y el mismo profesor Fell pareció incómodo. Vacilando, le preguntó:

-¿A usted le sucede algo, profesor?

-No, claro que no. Todo perfecto. Bien, debo ir al salón. Con permiso.

"Y yo debo volver a mi oficina. Pero por mi honor que no dejaré que esto se quede así, voy a averiguar a qué clase de antro quiere ese Crowley llevar a Beelzebub. Y si es algo indecente, que se prepare... voy a proteger a Beelz aunque él no lo sepa ni le interese mi protección".


	16. Ansiedad y Celos (segunda parte)

Capítulo 16 de Soy tu Julieta 2: Ansiedad y Celos (segunda parte)

Zira no podía dormir ni concentrarse desde su terrible error en la oficina con Crowley. Lo había besado... ¡por todos los ángeles, lo había besado! Una espantosa transgresión que lo convertía en el peor de los pervertidos, un profesor acosando a su inocente alumno. Y tan luego al pobrecito Crowley, que tanto estaba sufriendo por amor...

"Soy lo peor, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso al chico?" se lamentó al entrar al a escuela aquel día, en que volvería a darle clase. "Debería pedirle perdón de rodillas, y si es necesario confesar mi delito al director. No puedo seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, no puedo. Debo tomar la responsabilidad por mis espantosas acciones".

-Buenos días, alumnos...

-Buenos días, profesor Fell...

-¿Mh? ¿Crowley y Beelzebub no han llegado?- inquirió sorprendido al ver sus asientos vacíos. Hastur, el chico que se sentaba detrás de ellos, alzó la voz:

-Andan haciendo travesuras, profesor.

Todos rieron pero Zira ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, y el compañero de Hastur, Ligur, le aclaró mientras intentaba tapar una sonrisa:

-Es que los vieron juntos en el patio y pues suponemos que siguen ahí... haciendo quien sabe qué.

Zira trató de no parecer confundido, pero lo estaba. ¿Crowley y Beelzebub se habían reconciliado o algo así? ¿Habrían dejado de lado sus problemas, estarían saliendo juntos?

"No... no es que me afecte, claro, de hecho... sería lo mejor que salgan juntos. Tienen casi la misma edad, son buenos amigos..."

De golpe la puerta del aula se abrió y entraron los mencionados del brazo, sonriendo y disculpándose por la tardanza. Zira nunca regañaría a sus alumnos por un par de minutos de retraso, pero no pudo evitar mirarlos con fijeza. Se veían demasiado risueños, Beelzebub incluso se recostó contra el brazo del pelirrojo y le susurró algo al oído. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir un extraño calor en las mejillas.

"¿No están siendo demasiado atrevidos ahora que lo pienso? Es decir... Crowley lloró mucho por él, me alegra verlo bien, pero están en mi aula. No deberían ser tan cariñosos aquí".

-Ah, Crowley. ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito ayuda para clasificar estas carpetas- pidió Zira al término de la clase, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo se disculpó y alegó tener cosas que hacer.

-Lo siento mucho, profesor Fell, pero ando con prisa... ¿no se enoja?

-No, no, tranquilo, ¿cómo me voy a enojar? Este... ¿todo bien?

-Sí, señor- dijo con una voz tal dulce como pozo de miel.- Gracias por preocuparse.

"No lo entiendo" se dijo Zira con angustia al verlo marcharse otra vez con Beelzebub, los dos parloteando como si nada malo hubiera pasado jamás entre ellos. "¿Por qué me siento así? Debería estar feliz por él... y en cambio... en cambio... ¿me estoy poniendo celoso?" se preguntó tapándose la boca con temor.


	17. Terapia de shock

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 17: Terapia de shock

-Crowley, deja de caminar como león enjaulado. Me irritas- dijo Beelz la tarde del viernes, después de la última clase. Habían decidido hacer tiempo junto a las escaleras en espera que se fueran todos y salieran ellos, y por ellos se referían a sus respectivos enamorados. Zira estaba en su oficina, corrigiendo trabajos prácticos, y Gabriel en reunión con el director.

Llevaban ya tres días de pasearse delante de ellos como los amigos más tiernos del mundo, y habían decidido que ese día tenía que ser el definitivo: harían que su "relación" los pusiera tan incómodos que por fuerza tuvieran que reaccionar, y que estallara todo en mil millones de pedazos si era necesario. Crowley no estaba de acuerdo; conociendo como conocía la suavidad del profesor Zira, sabía que su actitud podía llegar a herirlo, pero no tenía más opción que seguir adelante con el plan. Beelzebub, pellizcándolo con ojos entrecerrados, susurró:

-Escucha bien, bastardo, tú empezaste con esa patraña de que estabas enamorado de mí y yo te había rechazado, así que ahora vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que no te haya matado! Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu mentira nos sirva a todos. ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¿Cuál todos? Esto solo te sirve a ti, para poner celoso a Gabriel y hacer que te dé duro contra el escritorio del viejo Metatron. Pero yo estoy jugando con fuego, el profesor Zira podría fácilmente aprovechar esto para olvidarse de mí y enterrar ese beso en lo más recóndito de su memoria. ¡Y si eso pasa y lo pierdo por tu culpa te juro que...!

-¡Oh, no seas cobarde, Crowley! Eso no pasará. Si un hombre tan serio, formal, tímido, aburrido, pacato...

-¡Oye!

-...si un hombre así tuvo las pelotas para besar a su alumno, ¿crees que lo olvidaría tan fácil?- siguió Beelz como si no hubiera notado la interrupción.- No importa cuan moralista sea, es un hombre. Si le gustas y te ve con otro, se pondrá celoso. Sí, será como una terapia de shock para él, pero es necesario.

Crowley bufó, todavía nervioso. Aún dudaba. Pero, como dijera Beelz, era necesario hacer algo drástico si quería acelerar el proceso. Es decir, llevaba meses lanzándole miraditas de amor a Zira, espiándolo, suspirando por él, y nada había pasado excepto ese besito de la vez anterior. No podía esperar más, no quería esperar más. Quería saber de una vez hasta donde Zira era capaz de llegar por él, quería verlo jugarse por ese sentimiento prohibido, y como lo quería tanto había accedido al plan de Beelzebub.

-Ya falta poco para que salgan- musitó ajustándose los lentes y suspirando para darse valor.- Bueno, que diablos, ya llegamos hasta aquí. Hay que hacerlo. Y si sale mal, te arrastraré conmigo al infierno, que lo sepas.


	18. Choque de mundos (primera parte)

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 18: choque de mundos (primera parte)

Zira había terminado de corregir los exámenes de primer año, y había estudiado a fondo el material para el siguiente mes. Quería introducir a sus alumnos algunos autores nuevos y modernos, y para tal fin había elegido algunas novelas de la literatura inglesa que él pensaba pudiera gustarle a los chicos.

"Neil Gaiman no me fallará, estoy seguro. Good Omens les encantará a mis alumnos".

Todo era fácil. Si se sumergía en las novelas, en el trabajo y el estudio, no tenía por qué recordar que días atrás cometiera el exabrupto de besar a su alumno. Después de todo, Crowley parecía muy feliz en compañía de Beelzebub... probablemente se habían arreglado, y él ya no tenía por qué entrometerse entre ellos. Debía dejarlo ser feliz con alguien de su edad, en vez de recordarle algo tan penoso y fuera de lugar como su beso. Sus sentimientos...

"¿En qué estás pensando, Zira? No importan tus sentimientos. Solo importa que Crowley esté bien... que sea feliz... ¿Qué culpa tiene el chico de que de pronto tú lo veas diferente?"

Se mordió el labio sabiendo lo difícil que sería olvidar a Crowley, pero dispuesto a hacerlo por su bien. Sí. Bajó las escaleras con su maletín y su cabeza llena de pensamientos oscuros, y de golpe sintió como se hundía hasta lo profundo de la desesperación.

Crowley estaba allí, bajo las escaleras. Pero no estaba solo: estaba firmemente abrazado con Beelzebub, con el que se miraba fijo y se sonreía como idiota. La escena lo sacudió y abrió la tierra bajo sus pies, porque por más que se hubiera decidido a dejarlo ser feliz con su amigo, no pudo soportar el impacto de verlo besando a otro. En lo más recóndito de su mente, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una confusión suya, pero por lo visto no era así. Crowley estaba enamorado de Beelzebub, y Beelzebub de Crowley, y él... ¿por qué demonios él había decidido poner sus ojos en quien no debía? ¿Por qué había tenido que confundirse con Crowley al punto de odiar verlo abrazándose con otro?

"No... no lo hagas más... ¡por favor, no lo toques más!" rogó agónicamente mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían. Quiso interrumpirlos, separarlos, llevarse a Crowley muy lejos del pelinegro, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo y su boca no alcanzaba a emitir sonido. Impotente, vio a Beelzebub estirando un brazo hacia Crowley y quitándole sus gafas de sol. Y hablaba con un tono mucho más dulce del que él le hubiera oído jamás:

-Crowley, de verdad te debo una... llevarme a ver al Anticristo es lo más generoso que has hecho... ¿Te gustaría cobrarte ese favor ahora?- preguntó en un tono incitante que le volvió a nublar los sentidos.

"¡No, no! ¡Déjalo en paz, tú no lo quieres de verdad! ¡No te aproveches de él!" gritó mentalmente al tiempo que la puerta del despacho del director se abría y aparecía Gabriel.

(...)

El secretario no vio al profesor Fell, pero si vio a su pequeño y salvaje Beelzebub en brazos del pelirrojo, y su furia fue instantánea y devastadora. Horrorizado porque ese sucio Crowley estuviera por besar en la boca a Beelz, agradeció que el director ya se hubiera marchado para no tener que ver semejante espectáculo.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?- gritó enojado al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos y los separaba, cruzando una mirada de hielo con Beelzebub.- ¡Esto es una universidad, no un sitio de citas para besuquearse!- increpó con ira.

-Oiga, no estábamos...

-¡Tú cállate!- silenció a Crowley sin miramientos, con la vista todavía fija en el pelinegro y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no darle una bofetada.- Sabía que eras un mal elemento, pero no sabía que...

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman!- intervino Beelz fingiendo enojo, e intentando tomar a Crowley de la mano para marcharse. Pero Gabriel estaba fuera de sí: llevaba días soñando con Beelzebub, con su boca, con su agresiva y dulce boca, con su cuerpo delgado y perfecto para abrazar, y no soportaría que ni ese pelirrojo ni nadie se lo quitara. Tomó a Beelz de la mano y aseguró, firme:

-¡Me meto todo lo que quiero, jovencito! Sabes bien de qué hablo. ¡Tú! Lárgate, ¡no quiero volver a verte intentar algo asqueroso dentro de la escuela!- le dijo a Crowley mientras arrastraba a Beelzebub a la dirección para darle el regaño de su vida. Crowley se quedó temblando genuinamente por lo poderoso de los celos de Gabriel (que dios cuidara a su amigo ahora), y luego se volteó sabiendo lo que encontraría.

Zira seguía parado allí, inmóvil, con los ojos irritados, incapaz de entender por qué dentro de su corazón bullía el mismo torrente de rabia que había mostrado el secretario Gabriel, pero que a diferencia de él no había sabido mostrar. Cuando Crowley lo miró a los ojos, de alguna forma pudo sentir que estaba asustado y que no todo iba bien.

-Pro... profesor Zira...

Oírlo decir su nombre fue mucho. Ni siquiera él, con toda su inocencia, podía dejar de reaccionar.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo tomó de la mano, no con la misma fuerza de Gabriel hacia Beelz, pero si lo bastante como para que Crowley sintiera su firmeza.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Anthony. Ahora.

-Pero...

-Ahora- repitió penetrándolo con la mirada y sin que le importara si se notaba su impuro deseo. No lo dejaría escapar. Aunque significara su caída, no dejaría ir a Crowley con ningún otro.

...

Cinco palabras: esto-se-va-a-descontrolar.


	19. Choque de mundos (segunda parte)

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 19: Choque de mundos (segunda parte)

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene material sexualmente explícito entre Aziraphale (33 años) y Crowley (18 años).

...

Zira hizo pasar a Crowley a su oficina y se aseguró que la puerta quedara bien cerrada, pues no toleraría ninguna interrupción. En realidad ya se habían ido casi todos, pero era mejor asegurarse. El pelirrojo, con un ligero temblor, miró para todos lados y luego a él, como si no entendiera su actitud. Zira sabía que estaba cruzando el límite, pero ya no daba más.

-Profesor Zira... ¿por qué...?

-Silencio- lo interrumpió con un ligero temblor. Crowley estaba parado junto a su escritorio, sin saber si sentarse o dónde ponerse, y con rapidez se acercó para mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle claro.- Primero voy a hablar yo.

Crowley tragó saliva. Los ojos de Zira despedían tanta pasión en ese momento... sentía unos locos deseos de abalanzarse sobre él enseguida y tirar a la mierda el plan, pero no hizo falta que perdiera el control. El propio Azira tomó la iniciativa al exigirle respuestas.

-La última vez que estuviste aquí, estabas destruido. Llorabas por Beelzebub, porque él está enamorado de otro, y dijiste que no podías continuar así. Yo entendí... que habías decidido olvidar ese amor, para que no te siguiera lastimando.

-Sí, sí, eso hice...

-Y si decidiste olvidarlo, ¿por qué estaban besándose bajo la escalera recién?- exclamó con rabia sin reconocerse a sí mismo, celoso más allá de toda razón y cercándolo contra su escritorio para que no escapara.- ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes en realidad? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso se besan a escondidas y hacen cosas impropias mientras fingen que son solo amigos?

-¡No, no!- negó Crowley con vehemencia, hipnotizado por la fuerza de esos hermosos ojos azules.- ¡Solo somos amigos, de verdad! Yo... ya no siento esas cosas por él... preferí conservarlo como amigo antes que insistir con un imposible...

-Pero se estaban por besar- insistió, con la boca seca. Crowley lucía tan vulnerable, ¿acaso lo estaba asustando?

-Le juro que no, es todo una confusión- aseguró Crowley compungido.- Beelzy estaba agradeciéndome porque lo llevaré la semana que viene a ver al Anticristo...

-¿Qué?

-Es una banda de rock, The Them- explicó.- A su líder Adam le dicen el Anticristo. Conseguí entradas para ver su show y reunirnos con ellos en su camarín, y nada, es solo eso... ¿sabe cuán difícil es conseguir entradas para un recital de The Them? Beelz estaba tan feliz que me abrazó, y bueno...

-No sigas. No quiero saber como iba a agradecerte- interrumpió de nuevo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y confusión al saber que la situación no había sido como él pensaba. Aún así, después de abrir los ojos respiró hondo y lo amonestó:- Crowley, me alegra mucho que hayas tomado la decisión de olvidar ese amor no correspondido y conservar la amistad, pero lo que iban a hacer está mal. No debes conformarte con tan poco, con esos... agradecimientos... indecentes...

-Sí, señor...- admitió con una voz más dulce y dándole pie para que su charla se hiciera menos tensa. Azira, tomando aliento, le apoyó una mano en la mejilla y se la acarició lentamente. A Crowley se le aflojaron las piernas de inmediato.

-Tú te mereces más, mucho más, Anthony. Eres un chico tan bueno...

-¿Usted cree?- susurró.

-Por supuesto...

-Y usted... ¿por qué se preocupa tanto por mí, profesor?

-Bueno...

-Incluso me besó la otra vez para levantarme el ánimo- dijo despacio y mirándole los labios con intensidad. Zira entendió y sintió el fuego corriendo por todo su cuerpo, y se acercó a Crowley poco a poco hasta tener su boca tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento.

-¿Te ofendí con eso, Anthony?

-No...

Zira respiró hondo y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, mientras sostenía su mano y se la apretaba. La cabeza de Crowley empezó a dar vueltas, mientras sus labios se chocaban y sus cuerpos se pegaban más. Era la señal para entrar de una buena vez en acción, y lo hizo.

Con seguridad lo enlazó por el cuello y se pegó a él lo más posible, abriendo la boca y dejando que el beso se hiciera profundo y húmedo, ante su repentina entrega Zira se sorprendió un poco, pero lo aceptó de buena gana y llevó sus propios brazos hasta la cintura de Crowley, agarrándose de allí para mantener el equilibrio. Así pegaditos, continuaron intercambiando saliva en un beso eterno, caliente, único, dejando que la lengua de uno tocara a la del otro y viceversa. Crowley sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza ante tanto roce, pues las manos de Zira no estaban quietas y acariciaban con ganas su espalda y su cintura. Era mucho más perfecto que en sus fantasías, era una catarata de goce sin fin que lo hizo perder el aliento y temblar como nunca. Zira, profundamente atraído hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos con amor, le aseguró:

-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por esto, Crowley. Te lo prometo. Sé que tal vez no soy el hombre que soñabas, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz...

Crowley se quedó mirándolo mientras jadeaba, y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan inocente aún después de haberle comido la boca de esa manera. Riendo con cariño, lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y le dio un besito en la mejilla, susurrando:- profesor Zira, es muy fácil enamorarse de usted... así que, si quiere continuar con lo que estaba haciendo...

Zira se sonrojó un poco y entendió lo que Crowley quería, y con delicadeza lo llevó hasta su sofá blanco, el mismo donde usualmente se sentaba a leer y descansar. No era un sitio romántico, pero era mejor que tener al pobre muchacho contra el escritorio, como si fueran dos salvajes. Con cuidado lo acostó y se acostó sobre él, agachándose lentamente para besarlo en la cara, en los labios y en el cuello. Él mismo tembló sin control al desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa para dejar su piel al descubierto y cubrirla de besos, de pequeñas mordidas, y de marcas rojas que Crowley recibió con gusto y fuertes gemidos de alegría.

-Crowley... eres tan suave...

-¡No, no lo soy!- negó con un jadeo entrecortado, alzando los brazos para acariciar sus hermosos rizos rubios y relamiéndose al mismo tiempo.- Usted lo es... usted es tan dulce, y tan atractivo... ¡por favor, no pare de besarme!

-Querido, ¿estás seguro? No quiero abusar de ti...

Al oír eso Crowley lo jaló del chaleco y lo atrajo hacia sí, para poder decirle de una vez por todas lo que llevaba años queriendo decirle:

-Haz-conmigo-lo que quieras- susurró al borde del desmayo y abriendo un poco las piernas, para que Zira tuviera donde apoyarse.- Bésame más. Tócame más. Y por el amor de Satanás, si quieres hacerme cualquier otra cosa, ¡házmela sin contemplaciones! ¿Qué no ves que estoy loquito por ti, profesor Zira?

Zira se quedó impactado por la profundidad de su deseo, por lo excitado que se veía y lo brillante que tenía la piel. Estaba sudando, y su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, pero su voz no dejaba lugar a equívocos. Alborozado, comprendió que a Crowley él le parecía alguien digno de confianza, tan digno como para permitirle gozar de su cuerpo. ¡Oh, cuanto quería a ese chico! Entre risas y besitos, desabrochó su camisa del todo y se deleitó con su vientre, con sus pezones completamente duros, los cuales succionó prolijamente hasta oírlo exclamar con fuerza por más. Entonces se los mordió por turnos, tironeó de ellos, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a su zona baja y lo iba acariciando por encima del jean. Crowley, casi llorando de felicidad, se aflojó del todo para hacerle la labor más fácil. Estaba por explotar, y el calor de su entrepierna lo quemaba como una llamarada solar, pero por nada del mundo se apartaría de ese sofá.

-Anthony... ¡en verdad eres tan hermoso!- musitó con dulzura, traspasado de amor al ver las mejillas del chico.- Eres precioso... al verte así, siento que vale la pena condenarme al infierno, realmente lo siento.

-Condenémonos juntos- contestó el pelirrojo sin vergüenza, volviendo a tirar de él para que lo besara y le metiera la lengua tan profundo como fuera posible. Zira lo hizo, y una humedad delatora apareció en sus pantalones. No lo sorprendió... pero tampoco se desnudó del tirón para hacerlo definitivamente. Lo que hizo fue erguirse un poco, tomar aliento y mirar a Crowley a los ojos. Crowley vio lo abultado que estaba el paquete de su profesor, y su expresión se hizo tan lujuriosa que durante un instante se asemejó más a un demonio que a un joven de dieciocho.

-Profesor... ¿estás así por mí?

-Sí.- No tenía sentido disimular, pero tampoco se atrevía a ir más allá. Tenía cada parte del cuerpo erizada y en tensión por sus jueguitos previos, pero lo que seguía a eso era demasiado fuerte como para animarse. Crowley, sin embargo, se levantó también de su cómoda posición y volvió a rodearlo por el cuello, besándole la mejilla una y otra vez y bordeando sus caderas con dedos impacientes.

-Profesor Zira, te has portado tan bien conmigo... ¿me dejas que ahora yo me porte bien contigo y te ayude?

-Anthony, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres- se atajó el mayor acariciando el lindo cabello del pelirrojo, sintiendo como le vibraba cada centímetro de su anatomía.- Ya es suficiente con que me hayas aceptado a pesar de ser quien soy... a pesar de ser un viejo aburrido, me estás permitiendo estar a tu lado y curar tus heridas. Me siento más que feliz solo con eso, con poder mimarte y hacerte sonreír. No necesitas esforzarte en hacer cosas sucias que no deseas.

Crowley no fue capaz de contestar con una guarrada a algo tan puro y bello como lo que Zira acababa de decirle, por lo que se abrazó a él y se quedó cálidamente apoyado contra su pecho por unos segundos. El corazón del rubio latía a toda prisa, y él se sintió desbordado de amor, satisfecho más allá de todo deseo previo, dispuesto a cabalgar hasta el infinito o a quedarse allí tiernamente abrazados para siempre, lo que Zira quisiera. Lo amaba tanto y tan fuerte, que si le pedía que se vistiera y se marchara lo haría. Si quería ponerlo en cuatro y montarlo como a un potro, vaya que lo haría. No había nada en el mundo que no haría por él. Por eso, cuando el mayor hubo recuperado algo de aliento y le besara el pelo despacio, esperó sereno a que le dijera alguna otra cosa que le diera una pista de sus deseos.

-Anthony, querido. ¿No te sientes incómodo por tener que soportar las cursilerías de un viejo pacato como yo?

-No- afirmó enjugando una lágrima y restregándose contra él como un gatito mimoso.- Para mí no eres ningún viejo pacato. Eres el hombre más noble y lindo que haya conocido, y agradezco que me hayas ofrecido tu corazón y tus sentimientos.

-Je... sé que no es mucho para alguien de tu nivel, pero...

-No digas eso- lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos con gran pasión.- Yo no soy más que tú por ser joven, no soy más que nadie. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de merecer el cariño de alguien tan dulce y bueno.- Tomó aliento y continuó, mirándolo a los ojos y derritiéndose de amor.- Soy yo el que más sale ganando de esto, de hecho. Me llevo a un hombre como no hay otro en el mundo, tan increíble, tan jugado, que en vez de apartarse me sostiene y me brinda su amor desinteresado. Porque... ¿me amas, no es así?

-Sí- admitió con simpleza Zira, llorando unas lágrimas él también.

-Entonces basta de disculpas y tonterías- remató Crowley con una nueva sonrisa y un nuevo beso en los labios.- Vamos a querernos los dos y a ver que pasa. ¿No te parece que es mejor así?

-Querido... yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. Me siento una Julieta, tu Julieta, amada y protegida por encima de todos los peligros y dificultades del mundo que nos rodea.

-Espero que no terminemos como ellos, sabes- bromeó haciendo que ambos rieran y que Crowley lo empujara suavemente contra el respaldo del sofá, arrodillándose ante él y saboreando por anticipado lo que iba a hacerle.

-Nosotros terminaremos bien. ¿Quieres apostar?

-No. Quiero hacer otra cosa... bueno, solo si tú también quieres hacerla.

-Oh, sí. Definitivamente yo también quiero.

Fue un delirio total, una completa locura, más cuando pensaba que todavía seguían en la universidad. Crowley parecía un profesional del amor, al chuparle el miembro de forma tan ardiente y profunda, sin asco, saboreando cada centímetro de su falo como si no hubiera un mañana. A su pesar, los jadeos roncos que escapaban de su garganta se hicieron más y más profundos, más intensos, a medida que Crowley chupaba y lamía. Su lengua era rápida como la de una serpiente, lo envolvía y lo hacía moverse sin control en busca del goce definitivo. De vez en cuando lo soltaba y lo miraba a los ojos, y le pedía que no se contuviera.

-Profesor, no seas suave ahora. Dime cosas...

-¿Qué...?

-Jala mi cabello, dime que te la chupe más, vamos, ¡suéltate sin miedo!- lo urgió volviendo a su labor y esperando a que sus palabras surtieran efecto. Lo hicieron al cabo de unos segundos. Algo apenado por su comportamiento lujurioso con el tierno Anthony, lo tomó por el cabello con ambas manos y comenzó un lento vaivén para penetrarlo más profundo por la boca, algo que sin dudas era obsceno pero que se sentía tan de maravillas que no podía arrepentirse. Y menos al ver que Anthony disfrutaba el movimiento y se llenaba con su miembro como si quisiera más, mucho más, algo que pasó al cabo de unos minutos.

"Oh por Dios... por Lucifer... por quien sea, ¡tanto semen solo para mí!", gritó de éxtasis por dentro, mientras el líquido blanco de su profesor lo llenaba y entibiaba su garganta. Zira trató de apartarse muerto de pena, pero no se lo permitió. Se afirmó con fuerza de su miembro y tragó hasta la última gota, y después lo lamió entero, y lo besó, y hubiera seguido prendido de él si Zira no hubiera juntado fuerzas para separarlo.

-Crowley querido, ya está... ya puedes dejarlo.

-Puedo, pero no quiero... oh, profesor Zira, ¡fue tan hermoso! Tan excitante... ¿No quieres continuar un poco más?

-No, no, querido, ya he roto las reglas bastante por un día- se negó Zira con la respiración entrecortada y los pelos revueltos, mirando hacia la ventana y notando como el sol era cada vez más flojo.- Ya está anocheciendo, por Dios, debemos irnos antes que alguien note tu ausencia. Tus padres... ellos se preocuparán si ven que no llegas.

-¡Pero...!

-Sin peros, Anthony, escucha: no te preocupes por nada, no tengas miedo que no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que hicimos. ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto...

-Entonces confía ahora- pidió, abrazándolo de nuevo y besando su frente seguida de sus labios, humectados y tan frescos como una fresa recién cosechada.- Te prometo que no te abandonaré, que estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y darte felicidad. Pero por ahora...

-¿Debo volver a casa?- completó Crowley resignado.

-Sí, querido. Pero no sufras. Lo que pasó hoy lo guardaré en mi corazón hasta el fin de mis días, es una promesa. Y es otra promesa que volveremos a encontrarnos y a conversar a fondo ni bien pueda arreglarlo.

-¿Vamos a darnos más besitos mañana?

Zira sonrió con enorme cariño a su alumno. ¿Cómo alguien que lo había hecho eyacular solo con el poder de su lengua podía a la vez ser tan pero tan tierno?

-Sí, Anthony. Me aseguraré de encontrar el tiempo para que mañana nos demos más besos. Muchos más besos, querido mío.


	20. Choque de mundos (tercera parte)

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 20: Choque de mundos (tercera parte)

Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre Gabriel (35) y Beelzebub (18), además de leves inclinaciones masoquistas por parte de Gabriel.

...

-Entra aquí- ordenó Gabriel con rudeza a Beelzebub, quien lo miró una vez más con odio. El plan parecía haber funcionado, pues el mayor estaba visiblemente celoso de haberlo visto en brazos de Crowley; de hecho, estaba más que celoso, le ardían los ojos de rabia. Beelz se preguntó cómo habría hecho el secretario para disimular si el director Metatron estuviera allí. Pero el viejo, por suerte para él, casi nunca estaba, y el mando de la universidad recaía inevitablemente en Gabriel desde que el vicedirector dimitiera. Y Gabriel, por suerte en su caso, no parecía para nada interesado en la disciplina escolar, sino en hacerle una patética escena de celos por su actitud libertina con otro que no era él.

-Ya está, ya entré, ¡suéltame! No tienes por qué ser tan bruto- se quejó mientras Gabriel le soltaba el brazo y echaba llave a la puerta.- ¿Por qué haces eso?- exigió saber.- No es como si me fuera a quedar mucho...

-¡Cállate!- gritó el de ojos violeta cerrando los puños. Beelzebub no tenía miedo, pero admitió que la visión del alto secretario echando chispas era excitante, de cierto modo.- No quiero oír tus berrinches. No quiero oír nada...

-¿Y entonces para que me trajiste aquí? Abre la puerta.

-No- negó con vehemencia.- No te marcharás hasta que me hayas oído. Hasta que te diga todas las cosas que te mereces y que nadie te dice por ser... por ser...

-Ten mucho cuidado- amenazó Beelz con idéntica furia.- Piensa bien tus palabras sino quieres salir muy lastimado de aquí.

Gabriel procuró respirar hondo antes de seguir, dividido entre el deseo de insultarlo y el de rogarle, y en su inexperiencia en sutilezas terminó haciendo una mezcla de las dos cosas.

-¿Cómo es que te has atrevido a ponerte mimoso con ese engendro de Crowley junto a las escaleras de entrada? ¿Es que no tienes decencia? ¿No te importó que cualquiera pudiera pasar por ahí y verte?

-¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramático! Las clases ya terminaron y todos se marcharon a sus casas. Y el único que nos vio fuiste tú así que, ¿qué más da?

-¿Cómo "qué más da"?- repitió Gabriel furioso, acercándose a Beelz tan rápido que el chico se sobresaltó.- ¡No seas tan descarado, Beelzebub! Hace poco, tú y yo...

-¿Tú y yo qué? Tú y yo nada. Tuvimos una pelea y la solucionamos en el baño- bufó despreciativo.- Ahí quedó el "tú y yo", señor secretario. ¿O es que acaso esperabas más?

Gabriel lo observó fijo, lo taladró con la mirada, y advirtió el ligero temblor de sus brazos y el hecho de que no podía sostenerla la mirada por demasiado tiempo. Entonces, decidido, lo tomó por la cintura y el mentón y le dijo con su voz más potente:

-Por supuesto que espero más. Espero cosas como esta- dijo antes de comerle la boca con un beso profundamente obsceno. Beelzebub se lo esperaba y aún así fue demasiado, pues Gabriel estaba ciñéndolo con demasiada fuerza y el aliento se le escapaba. Trató de zafarse y no pudo, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a agarrarse del escritorio detrás suyo para no caer ante la fogosidad de Gabriel. Cuando por fin lo soltó, sintió los labios adoloridos y el orgullo destrozado por la cara del mayor, que expresaba triunfo.

-Hijo de...

-Quieres engañarme, pero tu carita te delata. Sí existe un "tú y yo", no lo quieres admitir pero te mueres porque te haga cosas como esta. Estás loco por mí. A lo mejor hasta esa escenita con Crowley la montaste para darme celos...

-¡Cállate!- gritó Beelzebub dándole una poderosa bofetada que le dejó el cachete rojo, y los ojos inmóviles por un segundo. Después, rió encantado y lo abrazó todavía más, acercándose para susurrarle:

-Sí, así me gusta, una fiera indomable... golpéame, golpéame con todo tu odio, Beelzy bebé, porque mientras más me golpees más sabré que te gusto.

-¡Cerdo masoquista! ¡Degenerado de mierda!- insultó el pelinegro completamente avergonzado pero sin lograr que Gabriel se ofendiera y lo soltara, como si sus insultos en vez de enojarlo lo pusieran cachondo. Amagó con darle otra bofetada pero no corrió la cara, al contrario, se relamió con gusto.

-Hasta tus golpes son ricos...

-¿Qué mierda te pasa...?

Gabriel no contestó, pero lo estampó contra el escritorio y volvió a susurrarle con sensualidad, devorándolo con la vista.- Lo que tú necesitas con urgencia es un hombre que te discipline, pequeño demonio. Y no me refiero a regaños, no, lo que tú necesitas es más de esto...- dijo despacito mientras lo besaba en el cuello. Beelzebub dejó escapar un largo y profundo gemido y con eso Gabriel tuvo la prueba que le faltaba para saber con certeza la verdad.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí, no es cierto?

-S... sí... ahh, basta, no me lamas así...- gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor humedeciendo su cuello y su hombro desnudo, pues su camisa le quedaba grande y era muy fácil correrla. Gabriel rió con ganas y reemplazó las lamidas por besos, y el sujetar sus muñecas por acariciarle ambas nalgas a gusto. Beelzebub no tenía mucho allí atrás, pero lo que tenía era joven y elástico y lo volvió loco. Después de sobarlo un rato por encima del pantalón deslizó una mano dentro y apretó, y Beelz dejó salir un gritito muy poco masculino.

-¿Te gusta...? ¿Quieres más, pequeño?

-Ngh...- Beelz no quería mostrar debilidad pero a la vez no podía resistirse, y empezó a gemir más y más mientras Gabriel le metía la otra mano bajo el pantalón y lo amasaba como a un pan. El mayor notó como sus piernas temblaban y decidió que debían tomar una postura mejor, por lo que señaló detrás del escritorio, donde estaba la silla giratoria del director.

-Vamos a sentarnos un ratito, ¿te gustaría?

-No te atreverás- provocó casi sin aliento, desafiándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Gabriel aceptó el reto y lo soltó un instante, el tiempo justo y necesario para quitarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata. Después lo enfrentó con toda la fuerza de su hombría:

-Ahora verás si no me atrevo, mocoso.

Gabriel se desplomó en la silla de Metatron e hizo que Beelzebub se le sentara encima, y luego lo ciñó contra sí para seguir besándolo. Beelzebub aportó su morbo a la situación quitándole del todo la corbata, y desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su pulcra camisa celeste. Gabriel, sonriendo, lo animó a continuar.

-Así... ¡quítame toda la ropa, bebé! Qué ternura me das... queriendo actuar rudo cuando en verdad eres un dulce pastelito.- Al oír ese apodo Beelz paró y lo miró enojado, y lo amenazó.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así juro que te daré vuelta la cara de un cachetazo- aseguró mientras se rozaba sin parar contra su pierna, deleitado por completo con la sensación que causaba en sus partes íntimas. Gabriel, jocoso, contestó:

-Eso me gustaría mucho, la verdad, así que piensa en una amenaza mejor...

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, trátame con más respeto o no volveré a pegarte- dijo sintiéndose idiota por un segundo antes de ver la cómica expresión de su amante. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que en verdad era masoquista?

-Eso no, Beelzebub, por favor...

-Si quieres que te lleve el apunte, tendrás que tratarme muy bien- afirmó con petulancia.- No me interesa estar con un hombre que no me obedezca. Si quieres gozar de mí, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

-Sí, bebé. Lo que tú quieras- aceptó con un susurro ronco mientras volvía a su cuello y lo marcaba lentamente con chupones bien dados. Su clavícula, su hombro y parte de su pecho fueron marcados de igual manera, y Beelzebub le dio el gusto de oír sus verdaderos gemidos antes de agregar:

-Debes atenderme. Ahora.

-¿Sí? ¿Estás muy caliente, mi amor?

-¿Qué te importa? Tú solo acuéstame y ocúpate de mí...

Gabriel se relamió excitado y tiró al suelo todos los prolijos papeles que cubrían el escritorio del director, hasta sus fotos enmarcadas y su teléfono de línea, para dejarle espacio a Beelzy, a quien acostó sobre la pulida madera para empezar a desvestirlo. Con rapidez y decisión le quitó el chaleco del uniforme, desgastado y estirado, le abrió la camisa haciendo saltar los botones inferiores, y le quitó el pantalón con un par de rápidos tirones. Beelz colaboró quitándose el mismo las zapatillas, quedando solo con las medias y la ropa interior. Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que preciosura... Beelzy, que Dios me perdone, pero no voy a poder contenerme.

-Menos hablar y más besar, ven aquí- ordenó colgándose de su cuello y besándolo de prepo, acariciándole la espalda, las poderosas caderas, jadeando con gran pasión mientras sentía como Gabriel le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. ¡Qué maravilloso era...! Había imaginado un millón de veces como sería besarse con él, entregarle su cuerpo, explorar su sexualidad con algo más que juguetes de adulto. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no fuera lento y lo tomara de una vez, cuando un timbrazo proveniente del suelo los paralizó a ambos. Después entendieron que era el teléfono del director.

-¡Ah, mierda! Espera un segundo, Beel, si no atiendo podría meterme en problemas.

-¿Cómo que "espera"?- se quejó mientras lo veía recoger el teléfono del suelo y atender la llamada. Con una mueca de disconformidad se abrió mucho de piernas para llamar su atención, y Gabriel lo miró tragando saliva.

-Sí, señor director, entiendo... sí, no se preocupe, buscaré su carpeta de inmediato...

"Eres duro, ¿no? Veamos si te resistes a esto" pensó el menor bajándose lentamente el bóxer y dejando entrever un pequeño bulto. La cabeza de Gabriel no soportó aquella imagen y se acercó como hipnotizado, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo atrapó con las piernas y empezó a besarlo nuevamente, poniéndolo tan nervioso como excitado.

-Sí... señor... no, no, no pasa nada, estoy bien- musitó de forma entrecortada mientras Beelzebub le pasaba la lengua por todo el pecho. Su resistencia estaba al límite, y mientras procuraba frenar su apetito intentaba deshacerse de su jefe.- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! En cuanto encuentre... (¡basta, Beel, estoy tratando de hablar con el viejo!) en cuanto encuentre eso... lo enviaré a su... casa...

Beelzebub rió por las caras que ponía el mayor, y cuando éste por fin tiró el teléfono de nuevo y lo enfrentó con dureza, rió aún más. Había valido la pena.

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Qué pretendías, que gimiera al teléfono para que mi jefe descubriera que estaba haciendo algo indebido?

-Si hubieras seguido atendiéndome no habría tenido que hacer eso- aseguró de lo más risueño, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio y haciéndole una seña con el dedo para que se acercara.- Pero bueno, si tanto te enoja... ¿por qué no vienes y me castigas?

Gabriel sonrió de forma pervertida y se echó sin remordimientos sobre Beelz, besándolo por todas partes y despojándolo de su bóxer negro; extasiado, le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para dejarle los genitales bien expuestos, y la visión final fue tan fuerte que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo se le escaparon unas palabras.

-Eres la criatura más perfecta que jamás he visto, Beelz.

El menor se sonrojó. Se quedó quieto, recibiendo con mansedumbre la mamada de Gabriel y sus caricias lentas y deliciosas. Le tocó los muslos, las nalgas, lo besó por todos los rincones, y se aseguró de atender su erección hasta dejarla bien firme y caliente. Cuando pensó que ya no era suficiente con eso, Gabriel pensó lo mismo, como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente, y empezó a bordear con la lengua su hoyito privado, humedeciéndolo en preparación para lo más grande. El cosquilleo fue tan grande que empezó a jadear sin control y a temblar como un flan, arrollado por una avalancha de sensaciones eróticas. Era irresistible.

-¿Te gusta, bebé? ¿Se siente bien?

-¡Sí... SÍ!- gritó el pelinegro con una risa alocada que lo invitó a seguir metiéndole más y más la lengua, y luego un dedo seguido de otro, y luego de nuevo la lengua. Beelzebub se retorció y empujó un adornito de yeso horrendo que cayó al suelo y se hizo trizas, y Gabriel lo observó de reojo.

-Mierda, Beelz, eso se lo regaló la esposa al director...

-¿Qué forma de hablarme es esa?- increpó levantándose y mirándolo con severidad.- ¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese lenguaje conmigo? ¿Quieres que te castigue o qué?

-Sí, por favor- admitió el mayor con una mueca lujuriosa.- Castígame duro...

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír, y Beelzebub, de buen humor, se bajó de su postura acostada y se apoyó de nuevo contra el escritorio, dejando su trasero expuesto y ladeando la cabeza.- Sé que quieres hacerlo. Adelante. Te doy permiso.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó Gabriel exultante mientras le daba unas nalgadas bien sexys a su joven amante, no tan fuertes como para lastimarlo, sino solo lo suficiente para excitar más su morbo. Después, rebuscó en su maletín en el suelo y sacó un preservativo.

-¿Traes eso a la escuela siempre, secretario?

-Solo por las dudas desde que nos vimos en el baño, querido- afirmó al tiempo que se lo colocaba y regresaba a darle una última chupada de lubricación. Después fue el turno de su miembro, y Beelzebub pasó los siguientes momentos de su vida agradeciéndole a Satanás por haberlo dejado vivir hasta esa tarde.

Gabriel no preguntaba, dominaba. Su penetración era fuerte y firme como sus brazos, su pene era una monstruosidad hinchada y caliente que lo iba perforando de a poco hasta que sintió un desgarro tan doloroso como placentero. Al escuchar su grito, el mayor se inclinó para preguntarle:

-¿Estás bien, Beelzy bebé?

-¡Qué... qué pregunta estúpida!- balbuceó sin fuerzas mientras el bombeo en su trasero le iba quitando más y más el aliento.- ¡Por... por supuesto que estoy bien!

"Adorable mentiroso" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a besarle de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja; al estar tan pegados, la sensación de placer fue un millón de veces más fuerte. Sin previo aviso Beelzebub echó afuera algo de semen, y al rato un poco más, coincidiendo con su propia eyaculación y su profundo y monumental suspiro.

-¡Beelzebub, eso fue... increíble! Oh, Dios, tan suculento y lindo... inolvidable...

Beelzebub tardó mucho más en recuperarse, y después de retirar su pene y arrojar el condón lleno al piso, Gabriel lo dio vuelta y volvió a abrazarlo. Lo sintió desencajado, tembloroso, y con un sudor caliente recorriéndolo por toda la espalda. Con delicadeza pasó los dedos por su hoyito y se alegró de no hallar sangre, solo restos de semen. Beelzebub, con un suspiro sospechoso, se acostó sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás llorando, mi amor?

-Claro que no... tonto...- sonaba tan tierno que no quiso insistir, y volvió a sentarse en la silla giratoria con Beelzebub a cuestas para consolarlo.

-Esta fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, no me contestes. Lo sé. Tu valor es admirable, pero no puedes esconder algo así. Eras virgen...

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó reprimiendo el sonrojo que pugnaba por cubrir su cara.- ¡A lo mejor hubieras preferido a alguien con más experiencia, que haya tenido...!

-¡Beelz, no! No prefiero a nadie por encima de ti... ¡No pienses eso! De ninguna manera. No me molesta que fueras virgen, al contrario, me honra que me hayas elegido como tu primer hombre.- Le sonrió con dulzura y besó lentamente sus labios, pensando en lo mucho que había disfrutado su encuentro.- No vas a tener queja de mí, bebé, te lo prometo. De a partir de hoy, en mí vas a encontrar todo lo que necesitas.

-¿Sí...?

-Sí, dulzura, te lo prometo. Seré tu esclavo ahora, tu hombre, lo que tú quieras que sea. Después de haber probado la miel de tu cuerpo no te dejaré ir jamás.

-Bueno... eso se oye muy bien- admitió con una leve sonrisa y mirándolo con infantil placer.- ¿Y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga?

-Sí, bebé, lo que me pidas, lo que sea... solo te pediré dos cosas a cambio.

-Vaya un atrevido, poniéndome condiciones. A ver, ¿qué dos cosas son esas?

-Lo primero es que no quiero verte jamás en una situación como la de recién. Yo soy suficiente hombre para ti, no necesitas buscar consuelo o apoyo con otro. Quiero que seas un chico rebelde como siempre, divertido, que salgas con tus amigos y vivas al máximo, pero cuando se trate de abrazos y besos solo yo, ¿okey?

-Sí, de acuerdo. No pensaba ir con otro de todas formas. Solo me gustas tú, estúpido. ¿Y la segunda cosa?

-Prométeme que vas a pegarme de vez en cuando- pidió con la extraña y cachonda expresión de quien ansiaba ser dominado.- Amo tus besos, pero tus golpes me ponen completamente loco.

Beelz rió sin control, asintiendo y mordiéndole el labio inferior con deleite.- Si te portas bien, seré yo el que te de las nalgadas la próxima vez.


	21. After Moaning

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 21: After moaning

Juego de palabras entre "after" (después), "moan" (gemido) y "morning" (mañana). Sería "la mañana después de los gemidos".

...

Crowley se despertó hermosamente fresco esa mañana, exultante, lleno de energía y con ganas de ir a la univesidad. Anteriormente había criticado hasta la muerte la costumbre de asistir los sábados a hacer actividades nerd como limpiar las aulas, acomodar los libros de la biblioteca y clasificar el material de estudio, pero aquella vez iba con gusto y dispuesto a trabajar hasta la hora que fuera necesaria. Por supuesto la limpieza le seguía importando una mierda, pero sabía que los sábados muchos profesores iban a trabajar aprovechando las instalaciones. Y, desde luego, no iba a perderse eso.

"Zira me prometió que hoy nos daríamos más besos. No puedo esperar para hacerlo cumplir esa promesa..."

Absorto en sus fantasías no vio a Beelzy acercarse por la calle hasta que estuvo a su misma altura, y lo miró de reojo sin animarse a ser el primero en hablar. El pelinegro lucía todavía más fresco que él, con el pelo reluciente y húmedo, la piel diáfana y una semisonrisa que hacía palidecer al sol. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, y se abrazaron como hermanos.

-Beelz, pequeño miserable, eres mi héroe. ¿Lo sabes? Tu plan fue brillante. ¡Carajo, brillante! Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por haberme convencido de hacerlo.

-Es por eso que de los dos soy el jefe- rió el menor, soltándolo y limpiándose una lágrima producto de la risa.- Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Tu profesor te convenció de dejarme para irte con él? ¿Te llenó de "amor" cómo querías?

-Estúpido- se burló Crowley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- No me llenó de nada (todavía). Pero si es cierto que me habló de amor...- al decirlo en voz alta se puso muy colorado pero no se detuvo, feliz por poder contarle a alguien sobre su experiencia.- Me confesó que quiere ser mi hombre. Quiere cuidarme y hacerme feliz... ¡Beelz, estoy que todavía no me lo creo! Zira, lo amo tanto, y él me ama... es mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Mierda, parece un cuento de Disney de tan idílico! ¿No hicieron nada más que hablar? ¿En serio?

-Nunca dije que no hiciéramos nada. -Se relamió.- Si bien no hicimos el amor, nos besamos mucho. Y nos acariciamos. Y me di el gusto de probar su delicioso...

-¡Jooo, ése sí es mi amigo!- interrumpió Beelzebub con orgullo.- Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras aprovechado la ocasión para gozarlo un poco. ¡Te felicito!

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con el señor secretario después que te llevara a la dirección? ¿Te puso un apercibimiento en el cuaderno?- se burló amistosamente.

-¡Ja! Gabriel es incapaz de ser rudo de verdad. Gritó, insultó, habló de moralidad... pero al final cayó y aseguró que él es todo el hombre que yo necesito.- El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa y afirmó, radiante:- si lo hubieras visto, Crowley. Fue tan ardiente... es un hombre de verdad, de esos que te estrujan entre sus brazos y te hacen sentir cosas con solo hablarte al oído.

-Jejejeje, ¡muchacho picarón! ¿Y qué más te hizo aparte de hablarte al oído? ¿Por que hubo más, no?

-Hubo mucho más. Sobre el escritorio del viejo Metatron... sobre su silla giratoria... -el recuerdo lo acaloró.- Gabriel es un idiota adicto al trabajo, pero conmigo es otro. No te diré lo que le gusta que le haga. Me lo rogó en más de una ocasión. Tal vez lo busque ahora antes de la limpieza y lo complazca...

Crowley le palmeó el hombro con orgullo.- ¡Jefe, entonces no perdamos tiempo! Vayamos a la escuela de una vez y cumplamos con nuestras obligaciones. La charla puede esperar a otro momento.


	22. Complicidad

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 22: Complicidad

Azira se preparó lo más posible para su reencuentro con Anthony. No había dejado de pensar ni un segundo en él, y en lo que habían hecho, y la perspectiva de tenerlo frente a sí lo ponía nervioso. Pero, para que quedara claro, no se arrepentía: su nerviosismo provenía de saber que no podría abrazarlo y saludarlo con un beso tierno (pues estarían rodeados de gente), no de un sentimiento de culpa por haberse enamorado de un alumno. Eso había sido el destino... ¿Quién era él para ir en contra del destino?

"Ahí está" pensó llevándose una mano al pecho mientras sonreía dulcemente, y de forma instintiva se arregló el moño torcido para lucir bien presentable. Aunque venía con Beelzebub, pudo notar que entre ellos no reinaba la menor tensión sexual, y que de hecho Anthony lo miraba a él con coquetería por detrás de sus lentes de sol. El pelirrojo lo saludó con mucha cortesía pero sus ojos desprendían fuego, y supo que el muchacho estaba pasando por la misma ansiedad que él. Quizás más.

-Crowley, Beelzebub, vayan pasando al aula...

-Sí señor... Beelzy, ve yendo, necesito decirle algo al profesor Fell.- Cuando el menor se hubo ido Crowley bajó la voz y le sonrió con picardía, para nada dispuesto a callarse lo que su mente quería gritar.- Espero que entre todo el trabajo que tengas encuentres tiempo para cumplir tu promesa.

-Anthony, debemos... tener cuidado.

-Lo sé. Pero yo quiero esos besos que me prometiste ayer.- Le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Acaso tú no quieres?

-Claro que sí, ve yendo adentro y ya pensaré en algo- susurró sonrojado mientras veía pasar al secretario (subdirector de hecho) con su expresión seria de siempre.- Buenos días, secretario Gabriel.

-Buenos días, profesor...- a Crowley le divirtió mucho la mirada de desconfianza que le echó Gabriel, y se preguntó que sería eso que le gustaba que Beelz le hiciera en la intimidad. Sacudió la cabeza, le echó una última mirada de amor a su hombre y entró al edificio.

(...)

Crowley y Beelz decidieron limpiar su propia aula, ahuyentando a sus compañeros para poder hablar más de sí mismos y de sus "parejas". No les importaba hacer el trabajo de muchos, en tanto eso les diera tiempo para planear la forma de escaparse aunque sea a un rato a ver a sus amados.

-Yo fui el del plan original, así que me corresponde salir a mí primero- dijo Beelz dándose importancia, pero Crowley se negó terminante.

-¡Ni hablar! Zira me espera en la biblioteca, así que yo saldré primero. Tú limpia.

-¿A quién le estás mandando a limpiar como si fuera tu sirvienta, estúpido?- exclamó el pelinegro arrojándole una taza de plástico por la cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico, tu novio ni siquiera te esperó en la puerta como el mío!

Beelzebub bufó enojado y se arrojó sobre Crowley para darle de bofetadas, con tan mala suerte que Gabriel justo abrió la puerta y los vio. Durante un segundo se quedaron todos en silencio, pero después el pelirrojo aprovechó para murmurar una disculpa y huir a la biblioteca. Gabriel, con ojos que refulgían de celos, entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo?- exigió saber Beelz con aire despreocupado. El mayor, acercándose rápidamente hasta él, respiró hondo y preguntó de forma lastimera:

-Beelzy, ¿ibas a pegarle a Crowley?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué le ibas a pegar a él en vez de a mí?- preguntó con una cara tan celosa que al menor le dio un ataque de risa, logrando que se sonrojara y lo agarrara por los brazos.- ¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio! Prometiste que solo serías amoroso conmigo.

-Sabes, tienes treinta y cinco años para nada. ¡Eres un tonto! Por si no lo sabías, para las personas normales una bofetada no es un símbolo de cariño. No estaba siendo cariñoso con Crowley, solo quería golpearlo.

-¡Oh...! Entonces... ¿podemos disfrutar un ratito nosotros?- inquirió con ternura metiéndole la mano en la entrepierna y acariciando despacio, a lo que Beelz reaccionó con un pisotón que lo hizo lagrimear.

-¿Estás loco?- susurró indignado.- Aquí pueden vernos, cerebro de mosca. ¡No vuelvas a ser tan impulsivo sin que yo te diga!

-Sí, bebé... lo siento- gimió aguantando las ganas de llorar por el dolor de su pie. Beelz se acomodó la camisa floja y le dijo, también él colorado:

-Vete al baño del primer piso y espérame. Trataré de terminar con esto pronto para ir a buscarte.

Gabriel asintió feliz y salió del aula revisando sus bolsillos; no fuera cosa de que justo ese día hubiera olvidado los preservativos.


	23. A escondidas

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 23: A escondidas

-Chicos, los libros más antiguos son muy delicados; deben asegurarse de no tratarlos con brusquedad, si van a pasarle un trapo, háganlo despacio- instruyó Zira a varios de sus alumnos. Habían ido a la biblioteca a ocuparse de la limpieza y el inventario, y él se había ofrecido con gusto a supervisarlos. Después de que todos se repartieran las tareas, se tomó un momento para respirar hondo. No sabía si funcionaría, pero había prometido a Crowley un momento a solas y debía cumplir su promesa. Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión, oyó abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca y a uno de sus alumnos exclamar:

-¡Crowley! ¿Ya te aburriste de limpiar el aula con Beelz? ¡Qué flojo!

-¡Cierra el pico, Hastur! Debo... ver al profesor Fell. ¿Está por aquí?

"Anthony" pensó sonriendo con amor y saliendo de detrás de una estantería para abordar al pelirrojo con toda la normalidad que pudo.- Chicos, por favor, no discutan. ¿Sí, Crowley? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Señor, ¿podría acompañarme un momento? Hay algo que quiero consultarle.

-De acuerdo, vamos... ustedes por favor continúen trabajando. Volveré enseguida.

Profesor y alumno salieron de la biblioteca con normalidad, pero en cuanto estuvieron lejos de miradas indiscretas, se echaron a reír nerviosos y se rozaron los dedos, como si quisieran tomarse de las manos. Zira, echando nerviosas miradas a un lado y al otro del pasillo susurró:

-Aquí podrían vernos, es peligroso. ¿Se te ocurre algo, querido?

-Vamos a tu oficina, aunque sea cinco minutos- rogó Crowley con ansiedad, y alegrándose un montón cuando vio a Zira asentir y guiarlo a su reducto privado. Una vez allí y después de cerrar la puerta, se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, y Crowley le estampó un beso que casi le roba el aliento. Zira lo apretó un poco más por la cintura y le correspondió el beso, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando el pelirrojo deslizó los dedos entre su cabello, acariciándoselo. Se sentía muy cálido y muy dulce, y no dejó de besarlo hasta que necesitó respirar un poco.

-Cielos, Anthony, tienes una forma tan hermosa de besar... ¡buen dios! Hace que me sienta en las nubes. Me... me gusta mucho.

-Profesor, te gustará todavía más- prometió de forma atrevida mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso fugaz en el cuello. Zira se sobresaltó, y le acarició la mejilla con la esperanza de poder hacerle entender la necesidad de la discreción.

-Anthony, tranquilo. Debo volver a la biblioteca, no podemos demorarnos mucho.

-¡Pero si apenas estamos empezando!- gimió Crowley caprichosamente.- No es justo, no quiero limpiar el aula, quiero quedarme aquí contigo...

-Querido, vamos, no te pongas así. A ver... ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?- Crowley alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y lo miró con ilusión.- Ahora no podemos, pero si me das tu número podríamos hablar, o mandarnos mensajes, o lo que se haga hoy en día con un teléfono. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Sí, sí, ya mismo te anotaré mi número!- exclamó el menor radiante, volviendo a reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho y sonriendo con entusiasmo.- Qué buena idea, profesor Zira, así estaremos conectados y podremos arreglar encuentros. Y podré enviarte fotos...

-¿Perdón...?

Crowley le guiñó el ojo.- Yo ya te he visto desnudo. Ahora corresponde que tú me veas a mí.


	24. La pesadilla de Gabriel

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 24: La pesadilla de Gabriel

Beelz terminó de ordenar el material de estudio de su aula y luego suspiró cansado, preguntándose a dónde diablos habría ido Crowley a revolcarse con el profesor Zira que no había vuelto más. Bueno, ya no importaba. Con un suspiro guardó los últimos libros en el armario del fondo y salió de allí bastante apurado, esperando que Gabriel siguiera en el baño esperándolo. Cierto que había demorado más de lo usual, pero...

"Pero no puede dejarme plantado. Más le vale estar ahí" pensó ruborizado mientras subía las escaleras y enfilaba para los baños. Sí, seguro que estaba. Sonrió y pensó en darle una buena recompensa por su espera, quizá unas nalgadas de esas que tanto le gustaban. Tras echar un vistazo a ambos pasillos y comprobar que no había nadie sospechoso cerca, entró al baño abandonado y buscó con la mirada a su enamorado. Pero no lo vio.

-Ey, Gabriel... ¿dónde estás?- susurró echando un vistazo a los cubículos, que estaban todos vacíos. A medida que entendía que el mayor se había ido sin esperarlo, su furia creció a la par que su tristeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo plantado...? Está bien, la limpieza del aula le había tomado más de la cuenta porque lo había hecho todo solo, ¡pero aún así! Cerrando los puños como si quisiera golpearlo, salió del baño hecho un vendaval y bajó a toda prisa hasta la secretaría, ignorando el peligro de correr en las escaleras y el otro peligro mayor de que alguien le preguntara por qué estaba dando vueltas por la escuela solo y con aquella expresión asesina.

(...)

Gabriel miró el reloj e hizo una mueca de espanto, pues ya llevaba media hora atrapado en su propia oficina oyendo a la profesora Miguel, la de Historia, que a toda costa quería hablarle a él de los asuntos que en realidad le correspondían al director. Pero, como todos sabían, Metatron cada vez tenía menos presencia allí y casi todo el peso de la escuela recaía en sus hombros; desde ese punto de vista estaba bien que Miguel lo buscara. Pero, desde el punto de vista de la cita que había concertado con Beelzebub, su presencia era lo más inoportuno del universo.

-Profesora Miguel, de verdad que haré todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero, si me disculpa, tengo algo de prisa...

-¡Espere, señor secretario, solo una última cosa! Verá...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió como si una fuerza sobrenatural la hubiera empujado, y apareció el revoltoso pelinegro de primer año de Literatura, Beelz, que se quedó estático al verlos reunidos juntos. Gabriel se sintió atrapado y más horrorizado que antes al ver la mirada de reproche infinito de su chico, pero Miguel, endureciendo la mirada ante la interrupción, no dudó en pararse y enfrentar al vándalo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa forma a la oficina del secretario, Beelzebub? ¡Eres el niño más insolente que haya conocido! Gabriel- dijo volviéndose hacia él- este chico no para de sobrepasar los límites, en mi opinión, ¡deberías darle un castigo ejemplar...!

-Miguel, por favor, yo me ocupo- fue su respuesta, que sonó segura y un tanto cortante pero que pareció satisfacer a la profesora. Seguramente ella creía que su frialdad se debía también a la brusca aparición de Beelz, pero él sabía, y el menor también, que estaba bien lejos de estar enojado. Cuando Miguel se hubo ido, su expresión dura se deshizo y sus labios temblaron.

-Beelzy... bebé...

-Nunca- interrumpió Beelzebub, él sí cortante como un cuchillo y con ojos que traslucían vergüenza, y deseos de hacerlo pedacitos.- Nunca más te atrevas a dejarme plantado, pedazo de cerdo estúpido. Cómo... ¿cómo te atreviste...?

-¡Pero pequeño, escúchame...!

-¡Cállate!- gritó a punto de golpearlo pero pensándolo mejor.- No, no te daré el gusto. No te mereces ni uno solo de mis golpes, ni mis besos, ni nada. No te mereces nada.

-¡No, por favor, no digas eso! Escucha, fui al baño como me pediste y la profesora Miguel me interceptó, y quería hablar de asuntos de la escuela y no pude...

-¿No pudiste qué? ¿Rechazarla?- se burló con desprecio.- Tuviste tiempo de sobra para despachar a esa maldita vieja y volver al baño, pero no, no lo hiciste. Así que ahora, te aguantas. No quiero saber más nada de ti... eres una decepción.

Gabriel tuvo una milésima de segundo para pensar que aquella rabia de Beelz era exagerada y no debía tomarla tan a pecho, porque seguramente pronto la olvidaría. Pero su mente era débil en todo lo que se refería al pequeño Beelzebub, y sin que se diera cuenta lo abrazó por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, rogando que lo perdonara. No le importaba humillarse, porque el amor de ese chico era más precioso para él que su dignidad.

-¡Beelzy, mi amor, no me dejes! Te lo suplico, no te enfades conmigo. Sé que fue mi culpa, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad para...

-No te daré nada... ¡suéltame!

-¡No, no! Te lo ruego, mi amor, mi precioso, ¡no me alejes de ti que no podré soportarlo!- Sonaba tan desesperado que a pesar de su enojo Beelz sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Gabriel, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas, le susurró al oído:- haré lo que me pidas, Beelz, lo que sea, con tal que me perdones. Solo dime que quieres y te lo daré.

-No sé... ¿y qué tal que te doy una chance de disculparte y me vuelves a fallar?

-Eso no pasará, ¡te lo juro! Ponme a prueba. Si tengo que dejar que me pisotees como alfombra para que me perdones, lo haré.

-Eso no tiene gracia, a ti te encantaría que te pise como alfombra- objetó Beelzebub sonriendo a su pesar al imaginar a Gabriel tendido en el piso esperando que se le sentara encima. Gabriel, tragando saliva, hundió la cabeza en su cabello negro y despeinado y gimió:

-Mi amor, ¡solamente quiero ser tuyo como siempre, por favor, dime que me perdonarás!

-Lo... lo pensaré. Pero por ahora quita las manos, ya no tenemos tiempo de nada porque tengo que ir con el resto del curso. ¿Te das cuentas de los problemas que causas?- rezongó.- En fin, lo hablaremos más tarde. U otro día. No sé, ya veré de llamarte cuando se me dé la gana.

-Mi amor... qué generoso eres...

-Cállate, ¡y quítame la mano de ahí abajo de una vez! Degenerado- acusó.- No volverás a tocarme hasta que yo decida que has aprendido la lección. ¿Entendiste? Olvídate de los besos y los toqueteos y sobre todo olvídate de que te azote. Tendrás que trabajar muy duro si quieres recuperar esos privilegios.

Gabriel tragó saliva, horriblemente dolido por el tamaño del castigo. Pero, por supuesto, no se quejó. Beelz era su novio, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Al quedarse a solas de nuevo, maldijo él también a Miguel y se preguntó por qué diablos había tenido que aparecerse para arruinar su momento a solas con Beelzy. El hermoso Beelzy... con su carita tierna y feroz a la vez, su boca de demonio lujurioso, su cintura delgada y su maravillosa fuerza. Con un suspiro se desabrochó el pantalón y observó su miembro mustio.

-Ni modo, tendrás que esperar a que Beelzebub me perdone si quieres algo de su amor. ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez tendré que recurrir al porno. Bueno... qué remedio. Tal vez pueda acabar si busco videos de twinks e imagino que es mi Beelzy.

...

Gabriel está cada vez más pervertido y masoquista... ustedes dirán, ¿no es muy repentino? Respuesta: Gabriel hace alarde de sus conquistas, pero la verdad es que lleva mucho tiempo siendo un solitario cuya única compañía sexual es el porno. La razón de su fracaso en el amor es que sus fetiches suelen espantar a sus ocasionales parejas, por eso al conocer a Beelz el flechazo fue casi enseguida. Beelzebub tiene todo lo que ama, el cuerpo, la actitud, la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo temblar y gozar al mismo tiempo. Él no olvida que es un chico joven al cual debe cuidar, pero su amor es más fuerte. Quiere a Beelz con toda el alma, pero es dramático e inseguro y de verdad teme perderlo y perder esa relación por la que está dispuesto a dejarlo todo.


	25. El regalo de Crowley

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 25: El regalo de Crowley

Zira volvió a casa esa tarde con el sabor de los besos de Crowley en toda la boca. El chico era tan ardiente... le daba vergüenza el solo pensarlo, pero no se le ocurría una palabra mejor para describirlo. Su forma de entregarse por completo a los besos sugería que no sentía el menor remordimiento, y que si era necesario entregaría todo de sí. Todo.

"Anthony tiene que confiar mucho en mí para hacer estas cosas. Eso me hace tan feliz... de verdad me quiere, no soy solo un reemplazo de Beelzebub para él. Creo que le gusto mucho de verdad".

Sonriendo como un niño se metió a la cocina a preparar una cena temprana, mientras le echaba frecuentes vistazos a su celular. Crowley le envió un par de cariñosos mensajes normales, avisándole primero que ya había llegado a su casa, y luego que estaba entusiasmado con el concierto de la siguiente semana. Recordó entonces que él y Beelzebub irían a ver a una banda de rock llamada The Them, con un cantante que no conocía pero cuyo apodo de Anticristo le daba mala espina. Al pensar eso se rió de sí mismo.

"Eso sonó tan de viejo, dios. Espero que no se me escapen frases así delante de Anthony, no quiero que piense que soy tan aburrido".

El le envió un mensaje deseándole que se divirtiera mucho en el concierto, y también le dedicó un mensaje un tanto cursi diciéndole lo mucho que había disfrutado esa mañana con él. Sonrió esperando una respuesta rápida, pero no fue casi hasta las diez que llegó.

_¿Estás solo?_

_Claro, estoy en casa. ¿Quieres tener una conversación?_

_No, no. Espera un momento, te enviaré algo._

_¿Ok...?_

Azira no recordaba la insinuación de Crowley de enviarle fotos subidas de tono: por lo tanto, fue una sorpresa mayúscula abrir su mensaje y contemplar una serie de fotos suyas semidesnudo, sin camisa, haciendo poses sexys y mordiéndose el labio como si supiera el efecto devastador que le provocaba eso. Los colores se le subieron solos al mirar la última foto y ver a su tierno novio con una mano tirando su pantalón hacia abajo, dejando así a la vista una parte de su anatomía. No, no se le veía el pene, pero con el nivel de sensualidad de su pose era como si lo tuviera en la mano y lo estuviera haciendo girar como un helicóptero. Anonadado, lo llamó con la intención de regañarlo y su respuesta fue una risita de lo más pícara.

-Solo quería enviarte algo para que pienses en mí esta noche... ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Anthony, no es que sea malo, es que es... bueno...

-Dime la verdad, ¿te gustó?- susurró Crowley respirando hondo y llevándose una mano a la entrepierna, acariciándose lentamente mientras hablaba.- Si quieres, te puedo enviar otras fotos... con menos ropa.

-Por favor, no hagas eso, querido, no te expongas así... ¿qué harás si tus padres te sorprenden haciendo algo tan vergonzoso?

-Soy mayor de edad, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ellos. Tú solo dime si te gustaron.

No tenía caso mentir. El chico lo hubiera notado.

-Me encantaron. Eres tan sensual...

Crowley respiró hondo y se metió la mano dentro del pantalón, dispuesto a usar la voz de Zira como estimulante. A falta de tenerlo allí en persona comiéndoselo a besos, su voz sería más que suficiente para masturbarse.

-Oye, Zira... ¿podrías seguir al teléfono unos minutos más? Es muy importante.


	26. Llamado Dominical

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 26: Llamada dominical

Crowley amaneció maravillosamente aquel domingo. No tenía nada planeado y estaba bien, porque sabía que el plan aparecería. Con una sonrisa coqueta le echó un vistazo a su teléfono, y rió por lo bajo.

"Apuesto a que lo dejé pensando toda la noche. Mi Zira..."

No se arrepentía de haberle enviado fotos sexys. A lo mejor era algo apresurado teniendo en cuenta que solo hacía unos días que se habían declarado, pero no había querido esperar más. Él, en secreto, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de su profesor. Desde que entrara a la universidad lo había flechado, lo volvía loco a diario, pues incluso cuando no tomaba su clase se las arreglaba para espiarlo y cruzarse con él.

"Quizás algún día deba decirle la verdad. Pero no ahora... no quiero asustarlo mostrándole mi lado más patético. Un alumno enamorado de su profesor a primera vista... ¿quién podría tomarse en serio algo tan trillado?"

Como sus padres no estaban en casa, aprovechó para tomarse unas fotos más (decentemente cubierto con una toalla), y desayunó su café con crema tranquilo, echándole un chorro de licor que su madre no le permitía usar. Ella seguía viéndolo como un bebé, pero él no se consideraba en lo absoluto un niño. Al contrario. Quería ser un hombre hecho y derecho, para que también Zira lo mirara con otros ojos y no experimentara culpa por su relación. Mientras se vestía, recibió un llamado suyo que atendió con sumo placer.

-Solo quería saber como habías amanecido, querido.

-Genial. Con ganas de verte... ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Déjame ver unos horarios y te contesto. Pero creo que sí, sabes. Yo también quiero verte mucho.- Carraspeó.- Lo de anoche...

-¿Le diste uso a mis fotos?- preguntó con picardía.

-¡Anthony! Por favor...

-Más tarde te envio otras. O ahora mismo, si quieres. ¿Qué eliges? Y no finjas que no quieres, yo sé que sí te gustaron.

Azira no contestó, pero su silencio en sí era una respuesta. Divertido, Crowley agregó:- Apenas corte la llamada te las mando. Ya después me dirás dónde y a qué hora quieres que nos encontremos, cariño.


	27. Tarde de cine

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 27: Tarde de cine

Beelzebub tampoco tenía planes para el domingo. Es decir, debería aprovecharlo para terminar algunos deberes atrasados, pero ni loco se ponía a hacer eso.

"De todas formas aunque quisiera no podría concentrarme en tarea" pensó mientras se vestía. "Gabriel... ese tonto no ha parado de mandarme mensajes. Ahora siento ganas de verlo, ¡que horror! Se supone que está castigado. Si lo llamo para salir, no entenderá que debe respetarme".

Así estuvo algunas horas, durante las cuales solo comió, jugó online en su cuarto y escuchó música del Anticristo. En ese lapso el tiempo empezó a descomponerse, y el cielo soleado se cubrió de nubarrones que anunciaban tormenta. Para muchas personas eso sería deprimente, pero para él resultó un estímulo. Quizás podía aprovechar para salir con Gabriel, ya que si llovía era probable que se cruzaran con menos gente. Se puso nervioso antes de devolverle los mensajes con una llamada. Hubiera preferido seguir castigándolo con su silencio por algún tiempo... pero bueno, un poco de compasión no estaría mal.

-¿Beelzy? ¿Mi amor, eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, tonto. ¿Quién más? ¿Con qué nombre me tienes agendado?

-¡Beelzy!- exclamó de nuevo Gabriel feliz, soltando de inmediato un beso hacia el celular.- Mi amor, al fin llamas... creí que todavía estabas enojado conmigo.

-Lo estoy- aseguró Beelzebub severo.- Pero bueno, también estoy un poco aburrido y pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Quieres ir al cine? Si me compras un buen balde de nuggets podría perdonarte. Un poco. Pero pásame a buscar rápido que no quiero esperar.

-¿Ahora?- inquirió el mayor mirando por la ventana el cielo negro.

-Sí, ahora. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-¡No! Nada es más importante que verte a ti... es solo que... está un poco nublado.

-¿Y?- Beelz empezaba a fastidiarse y Gabriel se apresuró a agregar:

-Bebé, llevé el auto a lavar esta mañana. ¿Te molesta si nos encontramos directamente en el cine?

Beelzebub entrecerró los ojos. Luego dijo, despacio y acumulando enojo en cada palabra:- Dejemos esto en claro. ¿Me vas a hacer tomar un taxi para que tu auto rasposo no se ensucie? ¿Si te das cuenta que estoy siendo generoso con tan solo ofrecerte una salida, no?

-Mi amor, lo siento, sé que estás dándome una oportunidad... no, no es que me importe más mi auto que tú, claro que tú eres más importante- aseguró Gabriel nervioso, maldiciendo su sugerencia. Beelz bufó con rabia y dijo, terminante:

-Tienes mi dirección. Papá no está, así que pasa a buscarme en quince minutos o te olvidas de tener citas conmigo por el resto del año. ¡Y no seas tan llorón, ya que estamos! Ni siquiera está lloviendo aún y tú pensando en tu auto. Debería darte vergüenza.

-Sí... siento haberte molestado, Beelz. Gracias por invitarme, sé que todavía estás enojado y procuraré compensarte mucho hoy. ¿Dijiste que querías un balde de nuggets? Te compraré dos. Lo que sea para que estés feliz, mi amor.

-Bueno...- Beelz se aflojó un poco y sonrió.- Todavía estoy molesto por lo de ayer, pero tal vez si tenemos una cita y te portas bien, se me pase.- Inspiró hondo.- En el cine, después de todo, pueden pasar cosas muy divertidas.

-¿Te refieres... a ver una película?

-Además de eso.

Gabriel también sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Estaré ahí enseguida. Espérame que no me tardo.


	28. Mimitos

Soy tu Julieta 2 capítulo 28: Mimitos

Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas entre Azira y Crowley.

...

Crowley se esmeró en su ropa esa noche: pantalones ajustados, campera de cuero, un cordón gris como colgante (era su favorito), lentes, y su cabello tan alborotado como fuera posible. Tenía que lucir mayor: se encontraría con Zira en un bar y no quería que tuvieran problemas.

-Luces muy joven, Crowley- le explicó Zira por teléfono, con cierta timidez.- No quiero que tengamos problemas, es todo.

-¡No te preocupes, por favor! Tengo mi identificación. Si me hacen cuestión por pedir tragos, solo la enseñaré y asunto arreglado. ¿A las diez está bien?

A pesar de su confianza, quería dejar tranquilo a Zira así que no salió hasta no estar satisfecho con su apariencia ante el espejo. Sus padres no le preguntaron pero supusieron que saldría con sus amigos, así que su padre le prestó el auto, un Bentley antiguo que andaba como la seda. Crowley no cabía en sí de gozo por la expectativa de verse a solas con su querido profesor, fuera de la universidad, en un ámbito donde podrían al fin expresarse a gusto.

Ni bien llegó lo vio sentado en una mesa al fondo del bar y sonrió encantado: Zira parecía un poco nervioso cuando se acercó y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba su placer. Llevaba pantalones grises, una sencilla camisa blanca y un chaleco tejido, que le daba apariencia de señor serio y respetable. Contrario a lo que Beelz pudiera opinar, a él eso se le hacía extremadamente sexy.

-Estás muy lindo, Anthony. ¿Esos lentes son nuevos?

-Gracias por notarlo. Los compré la semana pasada, son muy geniales.

-Sí... bueno... ¿qué quieres pedir? Yo te invito.

-Una cerveza está bien.

El camarero no le pidió su identificación, pero sí los miró de reojo. Entendía. Era evidente que no parecían padre e hijo, y por lo tanto su charla divertida y claramente íntima levantaba suspicacias. De todas formas, estaban muy lejos de la universidad y nadie podría reconocerlos. Le daba igual si los parroquianos pensaban que eran pareja.

"De hecho, lo somos" pensó con orgullo, tomándole disimuladamente la mano bajo la mesa. Podría haberlo hecho sobre ella, pero de alguna forma era divertido jugar a las escondidas. Zira, con el corazón un poco acelerado, dijo:

-Anthony... vayamos despacio, querido.

-Estamos yendo despacio- contestó el pelirrojo como si nada, mientras dejaba que su mano soltara la de Zira y le tocara brevemente el muslo.- Ni siquiera nos hemos besado aún.

-Lo sé, pero... no quiero que tengas problemas.

-¿Qué problema podría tener? Soy mayor y hago lo que me plazca... y en este momento, sabes, lo que me place es hacer esto...

Rápidamente y sin que nadie se percatara, Crowley subió sus dedos hasta tocarle la entrepierna al rubio: Zira no se lo esperaba y miró horrorizado a su alrededor, pero todos estaban muy ocupados en sus propias charlas y no los notaron. Crowley parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía y lo estuvo sobando por un buen rato, hasta que no se pudo controlar más y su miembro empezó a hincharse de tanto manoseo. El profesor Fell se sintió muy avergonzado, pero no podía ser hipócrita. Si de verdad no hubiera querido que pasara eso, habría frenado a su novio desde el inicio, aclarándole que solo lo había invitado para que charlaran y bebieran. Pero lo había dejado tocarlo, y ahora su entrepierna parecía a punto de explotar. Crowley, feliz, le susurró con disimulo.

-Ve al baño. Yo iré dentro de unos minutos.

-No estarás pensando en...

-¿No quieres salir de aquí con eso, verdad? Entonces hazme caso y no te preocupes. Saldrá bien.

Azira Fell, profesor respetable de literatura, nunca creyó que haría algo tan obsceno en un lugar público; pero el descaro sensual de Anthony Crowley era irresistible, y cuando el muchacho entró al baño y se apresuró a besarlo contra la pared, y a meterle la mano dentro del pantalón, no pudo sino sentirse extremadamente contento.

-Anthony, mi vida... que atrevido eres, pequeño, se supone que tendríamos una cita tranquila...

-Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo...- mientras intercambiaban saliva en un beso largo y sensual, se aseguró de ir bajándole el cierre del pantalón.- Es mejor que lo aceptemos en vez de fingir que no pasa. Dime, ¿acaso no tenías ganas de hacernos unos mimitos de nuevo?

-Sí, querido, ¡pero no en un lugar como éste!

-El lugar es lo de menos. Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

Zira rió por lo bajo y aceptó continuar, pero solo si entraban a una cabina. No parecía que fuera a entrar nadie, pero como no podían estar seguros prefirió no arriesgarse. Crowley no tuvo problema con eso, llevaba cierta experiencia en usar los cubículos de los baños como sitios de alivio sexual. Aunque claro, hasta el momento había sido algo personal. Esta vez, por primera vez, pudo estimular un pene que no era el propio. Era el de su amado profesor, que aunque lucía nervioso no podía dejar de suspirar calladamente y de acariciar su cabello. Crowley se sintió desfallecer de placer mientras besaba y chupaba ese rico miembro, blanco y firme como un monumento. Era tan hermoso que no cesó de tocarlo en ningún momento.

-Anthony, mi querido Anthony... que dulce... eres tan...

-¿Sí? ¿Te gusta mucho, mi amor? ¿Sigo?

-Sigue... pero... ¡ah...! Pero no tardes mucho... si alguien llegara a descubrirnos, sería terrible...

-Mhn.- Crowley hubiera preferido no hacer las cosas a contrarreloj, pero Zira tenía razón: sería en extremo molesto que alguien los descubriera, no porque le importara que los vieran salir de un baño juntos, sino porque sabía que para Zira la imagen era importante. Su amado era un cachondo cuando estaban a solas, pero en público seguía siendo un profesor universitario, y por más caliente que estuviera en ese momento no haría nada que pudiera incomodar a Zira. Si quería apresurarse para no levantar sospechas entre la gente del bar, se apresuraría, y guardaría el resto de su deseo para otro momento más propicio.

-¡Anthony!- gimió Zira al sentir su miembro siendo succionado con gran fuerza, obligándolo a acabar de forma brusca y poco elegante. Durante unos momentos quedó con la mente en blanco, jadeando, tiempo durante el cual Crowley aprovechó para limpiarlo a base de lamidas juguetonas. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, el pelirrojo ya había tomado su semen y terminado de limpiarlo con un pañuelo que luego tiró por el inodoro. El menor se paró y quedó cara a cara con él, y ambos se abrazaron, corriendo Zira con la responsabilidad de apretarlo para que sus latidos fueran regresando a la normalidad.

-A pesar de tu actitud, Anthony, sé que estás conmovido. ¿Cómo no lo estarías? Esto fue tan...

-¿Hermoso?- susurró Crowley sonriendo un poco y besándolo despacio en la mejilla.- ¿Delicioso? Puedo decirte que para mí fue ambas cosas...

-Para mí también. Pero es hora de irnos. Vamos, lávate las manos y vayamos saliendo. Te acompañaré a tomar un taxi.

-Zira... eres lo mejor del mundo.

El rubio sintió un bonito calor dentro suyo al oír esas palabras. Anthony era un tanto impertinente, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso y dulce como solo él sabía. Y eso le encantaba. Hacía que valiera la pena correr ciertos riesgos.


End file.
